When I have lost my temper
by Onimusha
Summary: Inuyasha losses his temper at Kagome with severe consequences. What happend and what will she do now? PLZ R/R Has been (Edited)
1. Consequences of anger

When I have lost my temper  
  
Wrote by Onimusha  
  
A/N.I don't own Inu and comp. But I do own any other persons and this poem. Its mine.  
  
****  
  
Ch 1 Consequences of anger  
  
* When I have lost my temper, I have lost my reason too. I am never proud of anything which angrily I do. *  
  
'You baka.you stupid half breed baka. What the hell were you thinking!! ?' I screamed to my self.  
  
'That's just it!' retorted a small voice. You weren't thinking with all that anger in you. Then you just had to do..THAT. You should feel lucky that she didn't blast you with her Miko power.  
  
I know.I know. She didn't even 'sit' me. Not once. She just didn't do a thing except say she was gong home. Feh, let go home. See if I care. Damn it, all she did was look at me with those gray/blue eyes of hers.' Inuyasha's head bent down and his ears drooped as he thought to himself.  
  
* When I have talked in anger and my cheeks are flaming red, I always utter something in which I wish I hadn't said. In anger I have never done a kindly deed or wise. *  
  
"Inuyasha!! You jerk!! What did you do to her? Why do I smell her blood?"Shippou yelled up into the God tree to me. Before the I could to anything, Shippou was in his face.  
  
"Answer me damn it!! What. Did. You. Do. To. Her.?" He growled out, through gritted teeth.  
  
I didn't say anything as my ears drooped down with shame and stared at my hands. Or more exactly, my claws.  
  
"*GASP*.You didn't.You didn't do what.*gasp*.You did!! You did THAT didn't you?" A startled Kitsune stuttered, eyes wide open, as he looked down to my claws.  
  
And there, upon them, though not quite visible to the eyes of a normal being, was not only Kagomes blood scent, but tiny flecks of blood as well.  
  
"How could you Inuyasha. After all we've been through. What she's been through to help you!! Damn you. Kikyou's dead. Get it through your stupid head. You better do something Inuyasha, or I'm going to haunt you for the rest of you immortal life." He emphasized his point by poking into Inuyashas chest.  
  
Once done with the yelling, Shippou jumped out of the tree to run back to the village to tell the others of what happen between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
* But many things for which I felt I should apologize. In looking back across my life I've made or lost, I can't recall a single time fury ever paid. *  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was mid-afternoon in Sengoku Jidai and everyone was enjoying the day in their own way.  
  
Sango, Shippou and Kiria were running around playing a new game Kagome introduced to them called 'tag.' Miroku sat outside the hut, watching them play or more importantly, watching Sango.  
  
Kagome and Keade were inside. The old miko was showing Kagome how to make her own rosary incase she would ever have need for it.  
  
And as for myself, I'm just sitting in a nearby tree watching over everything. Ever alert are my ears to the possibility of any dangers that might be lurking around. Yep. it's a good day.  
  
The, all of a sudden, a breeze swept pass my nose. There was a scent of earth and clay on it. 'Damn it all.' Inuyasha though as he jumped from his perch in the tree and ran off in the direction the scent was coming from.  
  
What he didn't see was Kagome coming out of the hut at the same time he came out of the tree. Curiosity got the better of her when she saw him leave with out saying anything to anyone. So, she followed from a distance.  
  
He finally stopped in a small clearing not to far from the village. Kagome concealed herself down wind in some bushes. He just stood there. She didn't know why.  
  
"I know you're out there, show yourself." Inuyasha calls out, looking around.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.I'm dead meat. He's going to be so mad about me following him.' Kagomes mind was screaming a mile a minuet as to how to get out of this situation.  
  
"Oh well. there's just no way out. He'll just run me down if I take off.stupid me.I should have just stayed at the hut. Might as well face the music.' She thought to herself.  
  
But, just as she was about to make herself known, someone else emerged into the clearing.  
  
'Kikyou.' Kagomes breathed. 'Why does she have to haunt him so? Can't she just rest in peace?'  
  
Kikyou slowly made her way to Inuyasha. She stopped just barley a foot away from him. They stared at each other a few moments. She then gently brought her hand to cup his cheek. Inuyasha just stood there. Kikyou stole a sideways glance to where she knew Kagome was hiding at and smiled, smug like. Kagome didn't like that smug smile.  
  
She couldn't hear what Kikyou was saying to him. Inuyasha said something back to her while putting his hand on her that was on his cheek. Her smile disappeared, replaced by a scowl instead. She said something back to him. Then silence.  
  
When it looked like they finally stooped speaking, Kikyou leaned up and kissed Inuyashas lips.  
  
'It was a quick kiss and it looked like Inuyasha didn't respond to it at all. I wonder why.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I thought he loved her.'  
  
But then he embraced her in a fierce hug. 'Humph, I thought so.' Small tears were falling down her cheek as their hug continued on. Wiping them away as best she could, she got up and said to herself, "I think I'm going to go home now. For good I think. My heart has finally been torn in half and I can't take it anymore here. I truly hope you find your happiness with her Inuyasha. Good-bye."  
  
Just as she was about to get up, Shippou jumped into her lap.  
  
"Kagome, thank Kami-sama I found you."He said hurriedly. "Quick, we need to Inuyasha. There's a demon attacking the village. Sango and Miroku have already been knocked out of the battle. Come on we need to hurry." But she stood rooted to the spot Shippou kept pulling and tugging, but she didn't move.  
  
"Kagome.what's wrong? We need to hurry up." He cried, still trying to tug her along.  
  
She looked down into his liquid filled eyes and nodded.  
  
"Your right lets good." She turned around and ran into the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled, running to him. He looked down at her in a daze.  
  
"Kikyou, Inuyasha and I don't have time for this right now. Our friends need our help. There's a demon attacking the village." Kagome grabbed onto his hand, dragging him away.  
  
Once she saw Kikyou fly away with her soul-catching youkai, she stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Oh for Kami sakes!!! Can't you ever stand up to her!?" She hissed, face contorted in anger. "Oh never mind. Let's go."  
  
As Kikyou was flying away towards the village, she looked down on to the pair, as they ran.  
  
"That heart rightfully belongs to me. Damn her. She was able to steal his weak heart in a short amount of time. I'LL KILL HER FOR THIS!!" Kikyou seethed.  
  
***  
  
Keade was having a very hard time battling the Ogre type demon. She sensed the shard in its body coming, but, she still wasn't fast enough to prepare for battle, like Kaome is.  
  
Her body is old and tired. Her miko powers aren't as they once were thirty years ago. She can tell by the way her arrows did little damage on the demons body. But, unfortunately, she is the only one capable of defending the village until Inuyasha and Kagome come back.  
  
Unable to properly prepare for battle when shards involved, Miroku and Sango were knocked out early from the battle just as it started leaving Keade to fight alone.  
  
A few moments later, the pair emerged from the forest, only to see an extremely tired Keade down on her knees and a very ugly looking Ogre looking demon towering over her, gloating.  
  
Kikyou arrived just before Inuyasha and Kagome did, but she chose to do nothing to help her younger sister as she watched the two of them battle the demon till it was over.  
  
Once the shard was safely in Kagomes hand, she helped bring the unconscious forms of Sango and Miroku into the hut. Keade watched of them with a wet rag while Shippou went to get some medical herbs so Keade can fix their injuries. What the two of them didn't see, was what happened outside when Kagome left.  
  
When Kagome was done covering the pair with a blanket each, she intended to continue her conversation with Inuyasha about the undead miko.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hut, only to stop in her tracks at what she seeing. This time, however, she was able to hear what was being said.  
  
"Come with me my darling Inuyasha. Come, follow into Hell so that we may be together forever." Kikyou placed her hands onto his shoulders as the gate way to Hell opened up.  
  
"Inuyasha, NO, you don't have to do this." Kagome screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I owe her this much. Please go." Inuyasha said in a slight daze.  
  
"Nani!! No.you can't be serious. You want to die for someone who has already been dead for fifty years?"  
  
"Kagome, I said go.Now!!"  
  
She wasn't about to let her companion/secret love die like this with out a fight.  
  
"No, Inuyasha, I will not let you die like this," She yelled back to him  
  
"Life is too precious to throw away on something as this."  
  
Kikyou just glared at her. "Look little girl, I don't think you know the first thing about life." She then placed a hand on to his cheek.  
  
"Come along darling." She cooed at him.  
  
"Life?" Kagome said, chuckling a little. "You don't think I know anything about life. Humph, I know more about it then you could ever know."She said, eyes narrowing.  
  
Kagome stopped what she was about to say next. Then she looked Kikyou straight into her eyes, so that they were locked in a heated gaze. She relaxed a bit, then spoke in an even toned voice.  
  
"I take back my soul from thee.." She began to say as she placed her hand on to her heart.  
  
"I shall become whole once more, forever more." A faint pinkish glow started to grow around Kagome, her hair swirling as she yelled out the last part, "I take back what was stolen from me and give back what you have stolen from others!"  
  
All of Kikyous souls then came bursting out from her chest into the sky. A small portion hit Kagome, sending her backwards to the ground.  
  
Kikyou stumbled slightly as Kagome stood up again. Kagome continued.  
  
"You did not live your life Kikyou. You say you may know more about death then me, fine, but I am the one who knows more about life. Be at peace now Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou staggered again and then all that was left was a pile of earth and bones.  
  
"She didn't be long among the living anymore." She murmured.  
  
"No," Inuyasha whispered, "No.What have you done wench?"  
  
"Wench!! What do you mean 'What have I done.' I think I just saved your life. That's what I did." Kagomes blood was starting to heat up. She couldn't believe he's acting like this.  
  
"I didn't ask for your help wench. She was my obligation, not your!" He hissed out at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, Onegai, understand. I know she was once your love, but you both died. Claims and responsibilities were all lost when I awoke you. No obligations to no one. And then that witch rose her from the grave, but she was never alive. She had to consume the souls of others to be as she was. Undead."  
  
"Feh, I would have been able to do it myself when I killed Naraku. But no.you had to butt your nose in this." He retorted  
  
Kagome stood there shocked.  
  
'Why can't he see? Why is he being so stubborn? Does he really think his life means that little to him?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha. She's dead get it. D-E-A-D!! She's been dead for fifty years. That clay figure was not the lover you once knew. Why can't you see that?" She cried out loud to him. Then whispered, "Why can't you see that I love you also?"  
  
His ears perked up on her whisper, but his anger wasn't allowing it to sink in yet.  
  
"Damn you wench," He bellowed, "Stay the hell away from me, got it!?" He was so blinded by his rage, he didn't realize what he was doing until he couldn't stop his hand from striking her cheek.  
  
Kagome stumbled back a few steps. She was so shocked, she was having a problem forming words. Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Then the stinging sensation on her cheek started. She squeezed her eyes closed to hold back the tears forming as she brought her hand up to touch her cheek. She pulled her hand away, opening her eyes. Blood. A lot of it too, she can feel it dripping down her chin and some of it in her eye.  
  
Inuyasha, for the most part, was having the same speech problem.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' was repeated over and over in his head. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He looked at his clawed hand, then back at her shocked face.  
  
There were three clean cut slashes on her cheek. The fourth was just above her left eye. They weren't deep enough for stitches, but just enough to bleed a lot. His ears drooped in sham, but they kept eye contact with each other.  
  
"Ka-Kagome.I-I.I'm sorry. I didn't." He finally stumbled out.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I think I need to go home now."  
  
She turned and headed down that familiar dirt path that led to the well, all the while still shaking her head as if still trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just stood there staring at the hand that had struck the cheek of the only person who accepted him as who he was. Then, realization of her words sunk into his head. 'Why can't you see that I love you also?' He gasped and took off to his forest, to his tree to think.  
  
Once he settled himself on his branch, he kept repeating her words over in his head.  
  
'Could it be that she may love me as much as I love her?'  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
A/N.ACK!!! How could this be.Inuyasha actually hitting Kagome!? Oh man..The crapper defiantly it the fan here and sprayed it everywhere. Let me know what you think. PLEASE R/R 


	2. A walk with Keade

When I have lost my temper  
  
Wrote by Onimusha  
  
A/N.I don't own Inu and comp. *****  
  
Chapter 2 A walk with Keade  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was still sitting in his tree, so lost in thought that he didn't hear, see or smell Keade walking towards the tree trunk and stop. He still didn't know she was present until she called to him. This combination is not good when one is in a forest full of other demons.  
  
"Inuyasha," She called softly to the hanyou. "Come walk with me."  
  
He peered down at her and jumped to the ground onto his feet. And so, they left the God tree in favor of walking in each others company into the forest around them. Neither really caring were their feet took them.  
  
"When Shippou told us of what happened, I was able to get to her before she left down the well. She told me the whole tale. When she finished speaking, she left. I, myself, I'm grateful for what she has done. Now my sister can rest in peace once again. She was not meant to walk this earth again. You know this. I have no doubt that you will kill Naraku when the time comes Inuyasha, but what Kagome did was for the best. She loves you that much. She wanted to ease your suffering as well by putting her to rest, so that you may move on in your life." Keade didn't look at Inuyasha while she spoke, but just kept on walking.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word while they walked and Keade talked through the peaceful forest. His head was still filled with the images of Kagomes bloodied cheek and shocked face. He wasn't really listening to what she was saying, but still heard enough. She was right. How could he have been so foolish enough to loss his temper? He definitely stepped of the line with Kagome in striking her.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is a most serious matter. She does not wish to return here, despite her promise to complete the jewel. The world is at a loss if it is not completed and Naraku killed. I am not sure how you are going to fix this Inuyasha, but something needs to be done quickly." This time she looked directly at him when she spoke.  
  
"But I don't know how to fix this." Inuyasha whispered, just barely audible to Keades ears. He simply was at a total loss.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him cupping his cheek in her small frail hand and turned him to look at her. She immediately saw the immense remorse and sorrow in the depths of his golden eyes instead of the usual burning fire of life and wild spirit.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love Kagome as she loves you?" The tears that he so desperately tried to keep back, finally spilled over down his cheeks. Yes. In fact, he's always known he has.  
  
"Yes baba. I love her with all of my being. But now she hates me and I don't blame her. I deserve her hate for what I did."  
  
"Not so young one. She does not hate you as you would think. But, none the less, she has been deeply wounded by thee, though it is not the physical wound its self, but an emotional wound. These types of wounds run deep Inuyasha and only time well tell if she is to be emotionally scared forever, but I think, just maybe, that if you were to tell her of your love for her, only then praytell, can she be healed of this wound. That is why it is very important for you to do something. The longer you remain quiet... she might not ever be healed of it."  
  
"I understand baba. But will she forgive me if I do confess my love to her?" His head bent down, ears dropping again at this new thought.  
  
"I do not know Inuyasha. But you must bring her back now matter what. The Shikon no Tama must be completed at all and any costs, if need be. Do you understand Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I know.Uhh, baba!?" He questioned. "What of the others? Do they know what happened?" Inuyasha kept his head down still while he spoke. He kind of knew what her answer would be, but asked anyways.  
  
"Let us just say, it would not be wise for you to return until you have her back Inuyasha."  
  
"Ohhhh.O.K." He said, slightly shaking at the idea of what Sango, herself, might do to him alone because of what he did to her best friend if he didn't apologize and bring her back.  
  
** With everything said, mainly from Keade, they decided to head off to the Well. About an hour or so, they reached it. Inuyasha was a little hesitant to go through. He was very scared. Especially since she might 'sit' him into oblivion if she didn't want to see him at the moment. With a little encouragement from the old lady, the hanyou with silver/white hair and golden eyes was finally ready to jump through space and time to accept the consequences of his earlier actions with the younger miko whom he loved dearly. As he prepared to jump, Keade caught his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, you will be needing to return this to Kagome. She handed it to me before she left."  
  
And into his clawed hand, she placed their large chunk of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Now, Gods speed to you Inuyasha." And then he was gone in a flash of purple light.  
  
*****  
  
At the same time Inuashas world came crashing down when Kagome left, she exited the Well, but sat down on the well house stairs, crying her eyes out.  
  
What was she going to do? If she went home and her mom saw her face, she would freak. Yeah, she could lie to her and say it was from a battle they just had, but she would still freak out to the point that she may not let her go back.  
  
"Humph, maybe it would be for the best. I knew I would never be loved by him. Damn him, he didn't have to strike me like he did. This hurts, bad. What does he mean by 'butting my nose in his business' anyway? It is my business, damn him. He's always made it a point to make it his business to get me time and again to collect the shard pieces. Ohh man. I just don't know what to do anymore. I love him, for him. But I guess that wasn't enough. His precious dead lover was more important to him. I thought he would been happy now that she can rest in peace. Why Inuyasha? Why cant you see I love you? I know it's hard for you to control yourself sometimes, because of the demon blood, but ya know what, I still forgive you. It's my love for you that I can forgive. I always will, not matter what. Even if you don't return it. *sigh* I guess I might go back later, maybe. I just don't know yet."  
  
When she was finished speaking into the nothingness of the well house, she decided to take her chances with her mom. Besides, the cuts need to be cleaned and dressed before they become infected or something.  
  
As she exited the well house for her home, she missed the familiar presents coming from the well. She was just too emotionally traumatized to notice anything else while trying to figure out just what his problem was.  
  
**  
  
When Inuyasha got to the other side, he was about to jump out when he heard Kagome speaking. The air in the well house was heavy with the scents of blood and tears. He sank to his knees, while listening to her cry/talk. It always broke his heart when she cried. Especially when he knew he was usually the one who caused it. And man, did he blow it this time.  
  
Since she was home know, he thought it would be best to wait until she settled a little and was the only one home. There's no telling what her mom might do to him if Kagome told her. He liked his ears and she just might want to rip them off his head for what he did to her daughter. Yes, it would be best to wait until she was the only one home. Preferably the morning when he knew that he brother would go to that school thingy and then most likely her mom would leave afterwards as well.  
  
He took a peek outside and sniffed. He noted that Kagomes scent was the only one present. The rest of her families scents were at least a day old.  
  
'Good, as long as they stay away, I might be able to talk with her alone and maybe get this fixed. Hum..better wait a little more. She might be taking a bath. That would be very good. She always smelled good when she bathed.' He thought to himself.  
  
And so, he waited till just after dusk, before peeking his head out to scent the air. Good, no one but her. He silently crept to the tree that was close to her window and scaled up it to his branch so he can watch her for a bit to get the feel of her mood before entering. Never in his life has he felt so lost since his mother died. It was on that thought that realization hit him with a force stronger then that damned 'sit' command.  
  
He has always known that he loved her, but there was always something in the back of his mind that he couldn't put a clawed finger on till just now. Now he understood why he felt so miserable when she would leave down the well and why he always fought her to stay when she wanted to go. Kagome was more then a shard detector or a reincarnation of his past love, she was something he thought he would never get to have again since his mother.  
  
She was his.home.his soul mate. Never before has he ever experienced this kind of feeling when he was with Kikyou. Sure, they always talked, maybe kiss a little, and yeah there was a point he would have turned human for her.but he never had this feeling he was experiencing with Kagome.  
  
But then, suddenly, he remembered something his mother once said to him after his fathers' death.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"One day my son, you will on day grow up to be just like your father. And in doing so, I am certain you will come across many females as potential mates. But let me tell you of something my son, always search both, your heart and soul. Yes, many will say they love you and you may think you are in love as well.but there will be always be certain feeling missing. You won't know what it is, till if hits you. But believe it or not my child, every being on this planet has a 'soul mate.' Someone they can relate to as being their 'home,' their missing piece of their soul. So, search diligently and carefully my son and one day you will find her when you least expect it."  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
'So that's what its been all this time. Feh, I'm so stupid. I've probably blown it with her now. Damn it all to hell. I just don't know how to fix this. Ung.ohh well.might as well go and get this over with so I can crawl under a rock when she rejects me.' He took a step closer and looked in the room.  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed, back to the wall. She had her cat, Byou, laying in her lap. She was wearing her pajama thingies and was just staring at the other side of the room, absently starching Byou's tummy as he purred away. He could see the play of emotions running across he beautiful face. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking as he saw a few tears fall from her gray/blue eyes.  
  
Then he noticed the cuts on her face. He shudders. 'Gods, I could have killed her. Ohh my beautiful Kagome.' His thoughts trailed off as he decided to enter her room.  
  
Kagome looked up as he came into her room. He didn't know how or where to begin to apologize to her, so they just stared at each other. Kagome then removed the kitty from her lap, got off of her bed and left.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, gapping at where she was sitting. Then he heard the back door open, then close. He looked out the window to she he staring at him in silence. She turned and started to walk to towards the well house. He jumped out the window and flowed her in, closing the door behind them.  
  
Once he got down the stairs, she turned to him and just continued to stare at him. Inuyasha was beginning to get a little unnerved at her constant staring. Then she started to pace back and forth, shaking her head a little. Her mouth was opening and closing, but nothing seemed to be coming out.  
  
Abruptly, she stopped and took a few steps backwards, while she locks eye contact with him. Then, something in her eyes caught his attention. She now was standing there with her fists in balls and her hips, tapping her foot. He then knew what was coming.  
  
'Good girl, Kagome. Give me your worst. Sit me till I'm 10 feet under.' He thought to himself. 'I deserve every moment of it as long as it gets you to talk to me again. I don't care.'  
  
He braced himself as best he could for the impending impacted he knew was coming, closing his eyes tightly. The seconds rolled on, but nothing happened. He peek open an eye to look at her. Kagome started to move towards him and stopped about a foot away. Inuyahsa opened both eyes now, confused at what she might be doing. He relaxed a little thinking she just might not 'sit' him.  
  
By the time Inuyasha realized what she was doing, it was to late. Kagomes fist connected to his jaw with so much force, he flew back into the wall on the other side of the well house. He couldn't move because his body was tingling. That's when he knew she laced that punch with some of her miko powers. Not enough to kill with, but enough to give him the point that she was beyond mad.  
  
It was a while before he was able to bring himself up to sit against the wall to look over at Kagome. He saw her down on her knees, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"Kag-Kagome.Onegai.don't cry." Inuyasha didn't think his heart could break anymore, till just then. Kagomes body was shaking almost violently with sobs and there wasn't anything he could do. Her magic immobilized him greater and longer then that damn 'sit' spell. So, he was only able to watch her as she sat there.  
  
But when Kagome heard Inuyasha speak, she looked up. Endless tears were still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered as she rose to her feet. He brought up his head to regard her as he was finally able to get to his knees.  
  
"I want you d to do something for me." Kagome said in a falsely sweet voice that he didn't pick up on at first.  
  
"Anything Kagome.Just name it." The magic finally wore off now to where he was able to rise to his feet brushing himself off. But, it wasn't for long.  
  
"Good! Now.sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!!" And so he did. 10 feet into the ground infact, just like he wanted. This time he didn't move, get up or make any sounds. This was the most she had ever given him at one time. Usually he would be swearing something fierce, but there came nothing.  
  
She wiped her face clean of tears with a hanky she had and scooted over to the 'Inuyasha sizes' crater. She looked in to see that he still wasn't moving.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha!? Are you ok.talk to me?" Kagome called down.  
  
Silence.  
  
A/N.Bwhaaaaaaaa..what do you think? Did she really sit him into obliteration and now he's dead? Talk to me ok PLEASE R/R next.Ch 3 'What took place in the well house.' 


	3. What took place in the well house

When I have lost my temper  
  
Wrote by Onimusha  
  
A/N.I don't own inu and comp, but I own anything else.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 What took place in the well house  
  
***  
  
"Oh Kaimi..What I have done!? Inuyasha..talk to me..Onigai." At this point she was frantic. She didn't know what to think.  
  
When the spells finally wore off, he just laid there, taking his punishment like a good puppy should. But when he heard the worry seeping into her voice when she spoke, he didn't want it. He needed her to keep doing this to him, so he held up his head a little and spoke.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I deserved that. Now do it again." He called up to her, but not looking at her.  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"You heard me..do it again and again until it makes you feel better, Kagome."  
  
Silence.  
  
".."  
  
Inuyasha didn't get up, but continued to speak to her. He finally grew up enough to swallow his pride and hoped for the best with his apology.  
  
* So I struggle to be patient, for I have reached a wiser age. I don't do a thing or speak a word in rage. I have learned by sad experience that when my temper flies, I never do a worthy thing, a decent deed or wise. *  
  
"Kagome..I-I want to apologize for my actions earlier. You were right Kagome. Right about it all. Yes..I am grateful and happy for what you did. I am so sorry I turned on you. I-I guess that I felt cheated. I wanted to be the one who would put her at rest when I killed Naraku..but I guess I was being a selfish basterd. But listen to me..never doubt my loyalty again..or my love."  
  
With his head bowed down, ears drooping, he rose out of his crater and walked to the stairs.  
  
"I..uh..I'm sorry Kagome. I will understand if you never forgive me. I'm going to go back now. But..um..so, it you need..um sometime to yourself..I not going to object. Infact when you think or what to go home, I won't say anything about it. You have my word on my mother's soul. Here, this belongs with you, not Keade."  
  
He handed her the Shikon no Tama back. Inuyasha never looked into her eyes when he spoke, then he made his way up the stairs to the door.  
  
Kagome, for the most part, was about to shed a new set of tears. Not at what happened, but at the fact that she can feel the waves of sorrow and remorse coming off of him.  
  
'He is genuinely upset and sorry for what he did to me..*gasp* what was it he said..oh yeah..never doubt my loyalty or my love. *gasp* Can it be true? Can he love me for me? And not because I look like Kikyou. Oh Inuyasha, please let it be true.'  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in a very soft voice that pretty no one else would have been able to hear, but she knew he could. He paused half way out the door. Those cute triangular ears twitched backwards to listen, but he didn't turn around. She coninoued in a whispered tone.  
  
"I have all ready forgiven you Inuyasha. Yes, I do except your apology. And I too never want you to doubt my loyalty or.." She paused here for a moment as she wasn't quiet sure how to phrase it to him. But, ohh well. She needs him to know she loves him as well.  
  
"Or my love for you as well. And no, I won't sit you again. It's good enough for me to know that you sincerely regret what happened." Kagome kept her head as well when she was speaking while still kneeling on the ground.  
  
'She forgives me!? She actually forgave me for striking her. Holy shit, wait a tic..did she just say what I think she said.' His mind was racing a mile a minuet as he re-thought her words over again. Inuyasha turned around and looked down at where Kagome was at. Her head was still bowed down.  
  
He effortlessly leapt up, landing behind her with out a sound. Then crouched down and leaned towards her ear and whispered.  
  
"Say it again Kagome."  
  
".."  
  
"Onigai..I need to hear it again from your mouth."  
  
"I forgive you-" She started to say, but couldn't finish because he had put a clawed finger to her soft lips, thus silencing her as he turned her around.  
  
"No, not that part.."  
  
Silence was all that was heard for what seemed like an eternity. But then he moved closer to her, where their noses almost touched.  
  
"The part you said about how to never doubt your loyalty or..or your love.." Inuyashas husky voice trailed off a little as if still replaying her word in his head.  
  
Silence stole through the well house again in what seemed like the passing of another eternity. Inuyasha then brought his hand to cup under her chin in order to look into her beautiful eyes.  
  
'Oh Kaimi..his eyes. Their so..so intense, so searching it looks like. It's like he's trying to search my soul through his eyes.' Her heart was racing so fast, it would have put the fastest horse to shame. Kagome knew that he could hear her heart thundering away in her chest.  
  
She in turn brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb as she spoke.  
  
"What..gulp..What I said is true. I..I love you too..Inuyasha. And I want you too." As she said the last part, she put her other hand to cup the other cheek as she drew them into their first kiss.  
  
Inuyasha eyes grew huge for a brief second before closing them. One arm encircled her waist to bring her in closer while the other sunk deep into her silky black mane. He turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss, then ran his toung across her soft lips, begging to be let in. She complied. Inuyasha was lost into a world of sweetness as he explored her mouth. He was right. She tasted just as sweet and delicious as her scent always ways.  
  
They didn't know how long they stood there as time and the rest of the world went by them. But the lack of air forced them a part, panting heavily. They still clung to each other as though their lives depended on it. Inuyasha kept murmuring 'I'm sorry' over and over again to her while nuzzling her neck and crying.  
  
'Wait a tic..Inuyashas crying?? This is new.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Shhh..hush now..everythings ok now." Kagome whispered comforting things into his cute ear to help comfort the distressed hanyou.  
  
After a while, his whimpering subsided, he looked into her gray/blue eyes. He decided then and there that he would spend the rest of his life, if need be, to make it up to her. But first things first, he needed to take care of those cuts on her beautiful face.  
  
He placed both hands on her cheeks, saying.  
  
"Close your eyes Kagome. And trust me."  
  
"I will always trust you Inuyasha."  
  
Then he dipped his head down, closing his eyes as well, while he slowly dragged his toung over the first of her four cuts. Kagome was slightly taken aback as to why he would be licking her like this. Inuyasha repeated his movments until there was no more evidence of that horrible injury on her beautiful face. Kagome was so relaxed by this one act that she was sure she would have fallen if he wasn't holding her like he was. All too soon, he was done and went back to nuzzling her neck.  
  
"What..What did you do?" She asked, breathlessly. It seems that that one act alone sent fire into her whole body. It felt incredible.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he responded.  
  
"I am dog-demon. I have healing properties in my saliva. It is opposite of what Sesshomaur can do."  
  
'Wow, if his toung can do that to my body, I wonder what else his touch can do to me.' She thought to herself. Kagome was pulled from her thoughts, though, when she felt his toung on her skin again. This time he dragged it from her collarbone, up the side of her neck and stopped at her earlobe, which he nibbled a little to see how she would react. An audible gasp confirmed she enjoyed that little of his, which made him wonder what kind of other noises he can get from her.  
  
She hugged him closer to her body as if thinking if she were to let go, she might awake from this wonderful dream.  
  
Little by little, her excitement level was growing in her scent, which Inuyasha wasn't to surprised to smell. This just told him that, just maybe, she wanted him as much as he wanted her and that she wasn't disgusted by taking a half-breed as a mate like Kikyou did. That's why she wanted him to turn human so bad.  
  
'Kikyou.' He thought, 'Why couldn't you accept me as what I am like Kagome?' Then he shook his head to clear it. No, never again will he think on her, especially now that he was about to take Kagome as his mate. The only female to accept him as him, with the exception of Sango of course.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha started to say in a husky voice. "I want to taste you."  
  
"Hmm..Was about all Kagome could because now he was licking up the other side of her neck now and all thought went out the window. When he stopped to look at her, she spoke.  
  
"Then taste all you want."  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," When he made sure she was looking at him in the eyes, he continued.  
  
"I want to be able to taste you as only your mate could. I- gulp..Kagome..would you be my mate?" He buried his face in the crook of he neck, inhaling her scent.  
  
'Oh gods, she's in heat..ohhh..her scent... but there's no way I can stop now. If she agrees to be my mate, then I don't care. Our pup will grow loved and protected, always.'  
  
The silence continued as she was still trying to gather her thoughts back from the sensations his touch was doing to her. Finally after getting her mind together, she gave him her answer by whispering it into his ear.  
  
"I love you Inu-chan and I want you too. For so long I have been loving you."  
  
Inuyasha pulled back to look deep into her eyes. The deep emotions he saw there confirmed her words to him and that she was in no way disgusted at the idea of him as her mate.  
  
His emotions over ran him again as the tears fell down his cheeks once more that day. He was overjoyed at the fact that he found a female to love him no matter what breed he was. He drew her up into a very passionate kiss. After a while, they had to break for air.  
  
"So, is that a 'yes' then." He needed to positive about her answer before they did anything. She cupped one of his cheeks in her small, soft hand to answer him.  
  
"Hai..Inuchan. I will be you mate in truth and for a life-time if you'll have me. I never want to let you go." That was what he needed to hear. He all but crashed into her lips in a very long and drugging kiss. Pouring all of his emotions into it the kiss, to let her know how he was feeling. When it ended, they were lightly panting for breath.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan. I shall always be your mate in truth and for a life- time. I too, will never let you go."  
  
Inuyashas blood was boiling at this point. He wanted her now!! But there was something he needed to do to her first. It was the 'mark.' A simple bite to the back of the neck that would signify to all others; whether they be human or demon, that if they touched her or anything, in a way he didn't see fit, he'll be the one to let the know that that's not acceptable.  
  
"Kagome, there's something I need to do first." He said, kissing her again.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. I trust you more then anything." She was looking right into his golden eyes.  
  
"There's a bit mark..that I need to give you first."  
  
"Is that all. Where?" Kagome said.  
  
"It is to be given on the back of your neck." Kagome frowned a bit at this.  
  
"Will it hurt?" He nodded his head to her. 'I don't like the idea of pain if I can help it, but this must be important to him. I love him trust him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"It's ok with me. I trust you." She then got up, turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck to him.  
  
'Ohh Gods I love her so much.'  
  
"Don't move ok. This will only hurt for a second."  
  
He got behind her, tilting her head down a little. Then hooked his left arm around her waist, snug like to keep her from moving, slipped his right hand up her shirt to her breast and squeezed as he bit into her neck. The pain/pleasure she experienced was incredible, but it was over as soon as it started. He continued to knead her breast as he ran his toung over fresh mark on her neck.  
  
"My mate." Inuyasha purred into her ear.  
  
"Always."  
  
Inuyasha turned Kagome around to face him. It was time to claim her as his.  
  
Kagomes eyes were glazed over as he peered into their endless depths of gray/blue. He raised her arms over her head as he slipped her shirt up and off. After a few moments of trying to figure out her breast restraint, he growled at it and then sliced it with a clawed finger. Kagome didn't seem to notice it as he gazed at her so far. He wanted her so bad, his manhood ached and throbbed. But this is to be their first and he wanted it to be unforgettable in their minds forever.  
  
Inuyasha brought up his clawed hands to her milky orbs, brushing his thumbs over her rosy peaks. When they hardened under his touch, he dipped his head and suckled the right erect peak. Kagome saw flashes of light behind her eyes when Inuyasha cupped her breasts and teased the peaks, but when his mouth latched on to her, she fell against him because her legs buckled out from under her. He held tight to her while shrugging out of his fire-rat coat. He laid it on the ground, and then lowered them to it.  
  
Inuyasha brought up her hand above her head, securing them into his left hand as he began to kiss, lick and caress her chest and face. Kagome couldn't fight back the moan that escaped her throat. So, she didn't try and stop the rest of them coming out. His glorious mouth was doing wicked things to her body. The heat in her lower region and stomach erupted into a roaring blaze.  
  
When he was satisfied equal treatment was placed on to each of her breasts, he straightened himself up to take off her skirt. After he fumbled around a bit, he growled again. Kagome sensed what was about to happen, so she reached behind her and unzipped it. He put her hands back up above her head into his one left hand as he slid her skirt off. He intoxicating scent nearly over whelmed him from her being in heat. Inuyasha took a moment to admire natural beauty. Then, ever so slowly, he slid a clawed finger into her panties. Kagomes gasp was very audible.  
  
* As they continued on, the lovers didn't sense, due to the fact that they were very occupied at the moment, was that they had an on-looker at the door. The person watching smiled and was able to gently close the door that was left open when the couple started. The person stood by the door for a minuet, listening, then left to go make sure that no one disturbed them until they were ready to come out themselves.  
  
A/N..uhoh..this can't be good!! Who do you think it is that was watching them?? Tell me when you review. When I get enough guesses..I'll post up Chapter 4. So, PLZ R/R 


	4. Caught, but not busted

When I have lost me temper  
Wrote by Onimusha  
A/N..I don't own Inu and comp. But I own any other persons.  
***  
Chapter 4 Caught, but not busted  
***  
Kagome sighed in her sleep as Inuysha lazily stroked her back. His body was tired, yet he could sleep. He was deeply in thought because as the scent of their mating cleared away, he picked up on a new fresh scent. He knew exactly who it belonged to. The question now is, will the family accept their joining.  
Inuyasha gently removed his arms from Kagomes waist, noting that it was already evening. He scooped her up gently, picking up his coat and headed out the door to the tree that was next to Kagome window.  
In one quick jump, he was at his branch that went straight to her window. When he opened it and walked in, he wasn't surprised to see the same person he had scented earlier, sitting on her bed. Luckily, he had her wrapped in his coat, so it had saved himself a little embarrassment. The person moved off the bed so Inuyasha could tuck her in to keep her warm.  
"Inuyasha, I would like to have a word with you, if you would please." He was lead down stairs and was motioned to sit on the couch. To say Inuyasha was scared, would be an understatement. There was no telling what this person is going to say, not to mention, might do. This is not how he wanted the family to know.  
"Inuyasha, what do you think you were doing in there?"  
Their gazes locked on to each other for a few moments before Inuyasha answered. He decided he needed to start from the beginning that led up to that particular moment in the well house. It ended up taking about an hour for the story because Inuyasha had to keep answering different questions through out it by the person in front of him.   
"So, after I apologized, I asked her to become my mate. She accepted. I claimed my mate as it is done in my time and traditions. It wasn't meant for you to see. We were going to tell the family later, but I guess they know now. I'm sorry."  
"No Inuyasha. They do not know yet. I am the only one, but this won't settle to well with them. You will need to marry her according to our traditions."  
"With all do respect, I am not agreeing to anything. Kagome is the one to make that decision. She has accepted our mating, that's good enough. But, if she wants to do your traditional way, then I won't object to it."  
"Very well then. We will continuo this conversation when Kagome awakens in the morning. Now, off to bed. It's much too late to remain awake."  
Inuyasha just sat there completely puzzled as to what was just said. He was expecting to be yelled and screamed at, or worse. But it didn't happen. Why!? Now this person is sending him to bed!? Yeap..he was one confused puppy.  
When Inuyasha didn't get off the couch to follow, the person stopped at the stairs and looked over to him, to see a very confused hanyou.  
With a soft chuckle, they went back over to him, setting their hand on his shoulder.  
"Inuyasha, come, go to your 'mate' and keep her warm. All you need to do is make sure to lock the door so that on one else accidentally finds out until we are ready to tell the rest of the family. Now go on."  
Still hesitant, Inuaysha slowly got to his and followed up the stairs. He stopped at Kagomes door and looked over at the person he was talking with.  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha. And make sure the door is locked."  
"Yes, I will. And goodnight to you too, sir."  
When the door was securely locked, he made his way to his slumbering mate and crawled into bed. Major relief flooded his face as he realized how so very wrong the situation could have gone tonight.  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. She sighed, murmuring his name and snuggling into his chest. Now all of his weariness was catching up with him from all of the day's events. Slumber came quickly and he fully embraced it. And with the comforting scent of Kagome all around him, he was one happy dog-demon.  
Tomorrow will be the start of a new day for them as mates.  
**  
As dawn presented its self over the Higurashi shrine, its rays filtered through the window and onto a couple still asleep. Inuyasha could see the little rays of light dancing inside his eyes before he buried his face into Kagomes hair, grumbling as he pulled the covers over their heads.  
Eventually, the morning moved into early afternoon when Kagome stated to awaken. Slowly she opened her sleepy eyes, only to be greeted with two very bright golden eyes. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered the events in the well house, then she blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. Inuyasha just smirked. He knew what she was seeing in her minds eye.  
Just then he remembered something. He sat up in bed and looked over at his blushing mate.  
"Kagome, about last night," He started to say. Kagome looked into his eyes to see something there she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was about to say something, but he put a clawed finger to her lips indicating he wasn't finished yet.  
"Before you say anything, no, I don't regret any of it."  
She let out her breath she didn't know she was holding and he continued.  
"I have a question for," She nodded her head to say she was still listening. "Now that we are mated by the terms of my time, would you be willing to marry me by the terms of your time?"  
She stared at him for a while, a little more the confused as to what could have brought this up.  
"Of course I would in time. When we do tell my family, they will of course expect that to happen. But why are you asking now?" She didn't like the look on his face. It was a look of extreme nervousness. But she couldn't understand as to why he would be like this. It's not like her family knows or anything.  
"Uh..well..last night, in the well..uh..someone was..uh watching us." He shuddered the sentence out because he just didn't know how to word it to her.  
Kagomes face then drained of all blood and life while she sat there as the concept of what he just said sunk into her sleepy mind. She was so still, you could have picked her up and put her on the lawn as an ornament.  
"But..But..Who..Oh gods, please don't say it was my Mama!?" She stuttered out as she fainted away. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist when he saw her starting to pass out. He folded his legs Indian style and placed her in the cradle of his lap. He soothingly rubbed her back as he called to her. When she finally came back around, she was shaking uncontrollably. He held her closely.  
"Oh Kami. What am I going to do? What I'm I going to say?" she cried into his shoulder for a few moments before he pulled away.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he lapped away her falling tears.  
"Please..don't cry. Everything's going to be all right. Shhhh..I'm here." He held her closer as he inhaled her scent deeply.  
'Oh Kami, she still has that heat scent about her.' He thought to himself. The dog-demon couldn't restrain himself. His mate is in distress and being in heat isn't helping any, there was and is only one thing he knew to help relieve his mate's distress.  
Starting from her ear, he started to lick/kiss his way down her neck, slowly. Kagome threw her head back when he reached her collarbone. Then more slowly, went back up the other side to her ear, nibbling it. He slid his hands down to cup each breast and squeezed as he kissed his way across her jaw line back to her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance while he slid his right hand farther down till he cupped her heated flesh. She moaned into his mouth when he rubbed his thumb over her buried jewel. His instincts were riding him hard. His man-hood was screaming at him to take his mate now. But..his human side wanted to draw it out. Make her beg for release.  
He gently laid her back down onto her pillow and smirked at her. He squeezed both breast again as he rolled her rosy peeks between his fingers. She closed her eyes when a ragged moan escaped her throat. He dipped his head to suckle he left breast while still rolling the right peak in his fingers.  
"That's it..Moan for me mate.." He grunted out, then started to kiss/lick his way downward. He stopped at her junction and looked up into her face  
  
He flopped down onto his side spooning himself against her back when there came a knock at the door.  
"Ok you two. Keep it down in there. It's a good thing your mothers not here, Kagome. Kami-sama only knows what your mothers would do to us if she was." Called Kagomes grandfather to them from on the other side of the door.  
"Hurry and pull yourselves together. We have something's to discuss before your mother gets home ok you two. I'll wait for ya in the shrine." Then he turned to head back to the shrine softly chuckling to himself. He always knew they were meant for each other.  
"I guess we got a little loud hn!?" Kagome nervously laughed.  
"Ya think. Don't worry. Like I said, it's going to be ok.ok" he said nuzzling into her neck.  
She nodded while blushing a deeper shade of red at being caught a second time, but relieved at not getting busted. 


	5. Nervous nerves and too much sake

When I have lost my temper  
  
Writen by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I own anyone else though. So there!! ~*~  
  
Chapter 5 Nervous nerves and too much sake  
  
"Ohh yeah man. This is what I needed." Sighed Kagome while she sunk further down into the hot water of her bath.  
  
"Feh, what you needed, I already took care of. Now, hurry up. The sooner we talk with your grandfather, the sooner we can go back through the well." Inuyasha then leaned over to grab the wash rag. He lathered it up and started to wash Kagome's backside.  
  
"Inuyasha. I am very capable of doing this on my own. Besides, I want to relax a little. I'm sore. I had no idea that you...ahh were so..big and filling."  
  
"Feh. What did you expect? I am demon. Even if only half. We enjoy big things in life." He smiled down at her when she giggled at his words.  
  
"All right. Have it your way. But..if you're not out soon, I'm coming to get ya. So, don't make me come back and punish you." Kagome looked at his face when he spoke, but the smug smirk on his lips told her there was no threat in his words.  
  
"I'll wait for ya in the kitchen. I'm starving." He lends down and gave her a quick kiss, then left. After about twenty minuets, Kagome climbed out of the tub and headed into her room.  
  
She decided to wear the new sun dress her mom gave her the other day. It was a pale blue that went just past her knees. It had white buttons down the front of it and there was a matching hat. But she didn't want to wear the hat right now. So, she opted to pull her hair back with a white ribbon instead.  
  
When she had herself in order, she headed down stairs to the kitchen. There, Inuyasha was patiently waiting. He already knew what he wanted to eat. The ramen packages were on the counter, but since he didn't now how to work the any of this strange contraptions, he waited. Kagome was proud of him for not ripping apart any of the appliances. She rewarded him with a deep kiss and then proceeded to make breakfast. A short while later they headed out the Shrine to talk with grandfather.  
  
"Good morning Grandpa." She whispered when they found him. "Is it...ahh true you saw..us?"  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan. It is. I really no idea the well was being 'occupied at the time.'"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama." Now that it's been confirmed, Kagome's beautiful face was graced with many different lovely shades of red, which she buried into Inuyasha's shoulder. He softly laughed when he spoke with her grandfather.  
  
"So, old man. Since it's obvious you aren't going to do anything drastic to me, what do you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"Have you discussed with her as to what she wants to do young man?" Her grandfather had a stern, yet gentle look about him, being that he was just a little concerned for his granddaughter.  
  
"Hai. I have. And Kagome feels it's best to do your traditional marriage. So I will not object."  
  
"Is this so, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome, still quite embarrassed, nodded her head as she slowly looks to her grandfather.  
  
"Yes. It is. I would like it done this evening after I tell Mama. I think it would be good. Tonight is the New moon, so Inuyasha will be human in case Mama wants any of her friends to come over."  
  
"Ahhh..yes. I would suppose your mother would like that."  
  
"You don't mind if Mama has her friends over for it, do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"If it is what my mate wishes. Then so be it-" Inuyasha stopped a moment and scented the air. A slight frown was on his lips. He pulled Kagome closer when he spoke again.  
  
"Your mothers home early Kagome. Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh Gods. I don't think I can do this yet." Kagome turned and buried her face into his chest. She was hoping to have more time to prepare before talking with her mother.  
  
"Kagome-chan. There's nothing to worry about. Inuyasha and I will be with you through the whole thing. There is nothing to fear. Especially from your mother."  
  
"That's what worries me. I'm not sure how Mama's going to take this." Kagome still had her face in Inuyasha's chest when she spoke. Inuyahsa, for the most part, was sensing his mate's distress again. He frowned and held her closer. An encouraging rumble sounded in his chest as he lazily stroked her back in an effort to calm her.  
  
** Mrs. Higurashi had just finished putting the groceries away and was about to start on making lunch when Kagome entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hello dear. When did you get home?" Kagome's mother wore a bright and warm smile as she regarded her daughter, then resumed her task in making miso soup.  
  
"Lunch will be done in a little bit dear. I'll call for you when it's ready."  
  
"Uhh, no thanks mama. Could I talk with you in the living room please?" Kagome was trying her best to remain calm. But it was hard. Mrs. Higurashi, being the gentle mother she was, sensed something was not right. She could see it in her daughter's eyes. She reached out and put her hand onto Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"You can always talk with me about anything dear. You know I love you and I have complete faith in any and all you do." That's exactly what Kagome needed to hear. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and just hugged her with all her might.  
  
Kagome was praying to any and all gods that this conversation wouldn't end up in having a certain hanyou banished. It was at that moment that grandpa walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Are you ready now?" he gently asked. She nodded her head and released her mother.  
  
"Very good then. Inuyasha is waiting on the couch for you two. I'm going to start some tea...this is going to take a while. And, just to be on the safe side..a bottle of sake. I have a feeling it's going to be needed."  
  
Kagome took a quick look at the clock on the wall just before leaving the kitchen.  
  
'12:37pm. Hum...Souta's going to be home in about tree hours or so. It wouldn't be good for him to be here while I am telling mama.' She thought.  
  
"Mama," She started to say as she caught hold of her mothers arm before she left. "This is going to take quite some time and because of the seriousness of this conversation we're going to have, I think its best that Souta stay the night at Lee's house. This isn't going to be appropriate for young ears."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was now worried. Kagome has never spoken in such a serious tone of voice before. She now knew something was very wrong. But no matter what it was, she will always stand and support her daughter through anything.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you and Inuyasha? You know I am very fond of him. He takes such good care of you when you're on the other side."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter another her daughter another one of her warm smiles and walked out to the living room.  
  
'Oh great..there goes my self confidence right out the window.' She sighed.  
  
When Kagome was done picking up the pieces of her confidence, she made her way into the room where everyone else was at. At first she had to choke back her giggles at the sight she was seeing before her.  
  
Her mother was practically sitting on Inuyasha lap as she was tweaking and petting his ears. Inuyasha, for the most part, though he loved it to no end when Kagome did it, had his usual scowl on. But he knew if he made her mother happy this way, she just might not rip his ears off during any part of their up coming conversation.  
  
"A-hem..mama, could you please stop. He doesn't really like it when others touch his ears like that." Kagome really did try to suppress her giggles when she talked, but a few had escaped her.  
  
"Ohhh..of course dear. It's just that their so adorable-" She was cut off from her rambling when grandpa came back in from the kitchen.  
  
"Well now. I think we are ready to begin Kagome-chan. I think it would be a good idea to start at the very beginning." Kagome nodded her head and sat down on the other side of Inuyasha, taking hold of his hand.  
  
"Mama. I need you to promise me something two things first." She looked straight into her mother's eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Of course dear." She responded, again with a warm smile on her lips. Kagome gulped, tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand and continued.  
  
"First: I don't want you to interrupt at all until I'm done. Second: no ripping off Inuyasha's ears at what you are about to be told. Understand."  
  
"I understand dear. But why would I want to do such a thing to such adorable ears?"  
  
** About half way through the reenactment of what had taken place, Souta walked in from school right at 3:30pm. At this point, Mrs. Higurashi was glad for the interruption. She was starting to get a little over whelmed. After about an hour or so, since Souta wanted a little time to admire his hero, he was finally off to Lee's house.  
  
Once Mrs. Higurashi saw her son off, she sat back down and poured herself a cup of sake, then taking it down in only two gulps. As promised though, she hasn't said or done anything. But as the tale was being told, it was becoming difficult not to.  
  
As the story finally ended, she still remained speechless. In a state of shock, if you will. Luckily, Kagome made a good judgment call during the story, for her mother's sake anyhow, about leaving out the part about how grandpa stumbled across them during their time together in the well house.  
  
Instead, she opted to tell her mother about how Inuyasha proposed to her about becoming his mate. Kagomes mother poured herself another cup of sake as she was still trying to absorb in everything she was told, but this time she drank it more slowly. It was obvious she was having a problem trying to form words, being her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. When her cup was empty, she looked to her father. He sat there for a moment and watched as her emotions played across her face.  
  
"Daughter, I see you are just as speechless as I was when they told me. Despite Inuyasha's earlier actions my dear, consider how well he has protected her so far-" He was saying, but Mrs. Higurashi interrupted him.  
  
"But dad.." She started to say.  
  
"No buts about it. What Inuyasha did was wrong, that much is true. But unlike some people in this world, he realized his mistake and apologized for it. And...he was man enough to except his punishment when Kagome gave it to him. In the end, she forgave him. I know beyond any doubt that they honestly love each other. Therefore, I see no reason why they can not be married."  
  
Kagomes mothers sat back against the couch, as the effects of the sake started to hit her. She felt her father's words to be true. And she never doubts what he says in important matters such as these. She looked over at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"I will always trust and believe in you, Kagome. You judgment of people amazes me sometimes. You have my blessings to marry this young man, my daughter." She paused, and then looked over at Inuaysha. Now it was his turn to be nervous. He didn't say word the entire time Kagome was telling the story. Instead, he concentrated on helping Kagome calm enough to get through this without breaking down.  
  
Silence consumed the room as Kagomes mother seemed to be studying Inuyasha. After what seemed like a century of his life went by, she finally spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love my daughter very much. And I will be honest. This story has saddened me and has angered me as well..but I am proud of how you two have handled the whole situation so far. I pray now that you have learned to control you temper, Inuyasha. I can understand that it is difficult for you, but I am confidante you are able do it. Now..as much as I would like to invite some of the family and friends over for the ceremony, I don't think I could handle it right now. I think I shouldn't have had that second cup of sake."  
  
"Ohh mama. Thank you for understanding.." This was about all Kagome could get out before slapping her hand over her mouth and flying up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door. The two humans and one dog- demon were a little speechless for a bit as to what could have happened to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it. Thanks to his hearing, he knew what was going on, but this only worried him. The sounds he was hearing told him that Kagome was vomiting. But why though. He waited a few more minuets before standing up.  
  
"I think I better go find out what happened." Then in one leap, he was at the top of the stairs and in the bathroom. As soon as he walked in, he began to feel the familiar sensation accompanied by his transformation to human.  
  
"Damn new moon. Now I won't be able to tell what's going with her with out my sense of smell." He grumbled to himself and sat down beside Kagome.  
  
Mean while, down stairs, Kagomes grandpa started to speak.  
  
"Daughter, if you would like, I don't think the children would mind if we postponed the ceremony until you feel better."  
  
"No dad. I'm ok. I think I need to eat something. Drinking sake on an empty stomach isn't very good. Excuse me." He nodded his head to her as she left for the kitchen. It was at that moment that Inuyasha quietly came down the stairs. He was watching for a bit till he was able to talk to Kagomes grandpa alone. Now was his chance.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
"Oh, hello there young man. Is everything alright up there." He whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure. She asked me to tell you that she needs something call a 'pregnancy test' thingy." Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"Ohh..how could 'that' have happened so fast!? Well, no matter. I'll go. Kagomes mother is eating right now. Go back up stairs and wait. I'll come to you when I get back." He silently left through the front door so he wouldn't disturber his daughter. Inuyasha then quietly went back up to the bathroom.  
  
"It's done, Kagome. He said he'll bring it to us when he gets back." Kagome slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Do you really think that I am pregnant after only two days Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You were in heat when I took you both times. My demon side made sure that you were impregnated quickly."  
  
"Ohh, I..." Kagome was cut off abruptly as she made a dive for the toilet again. Inuaysha decided then and there that maybe being human wasn't so bad after all. The smells he was smelling right now were turning even his stomach. Imagine if he had his demon sense of smell right now.  
  
About a half an hour later, grandpa walked in to the bathroom  
  
"Here ya go, Kagome. Take your time ok. I'm going to start preparing for the ceremony." He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
As 8:00pm rolled around, everything was in order. Kagomes was feeling much better. Mrs. Higurashi was also feeling much better. And when her mother questioned about what had happened, she just said it was nerves. (They decided not to say anything about her being pregnant just yet.)  
  
Kagomes grandfather decided to make the ceremony short because he was able to tell that the two women in his life were ready to go to bed soon. There're no rings exchanged that night; for they really hadn't any need for them, maybe later, only their promised vows to each other as husband and wife. When the time came, when it was said 'you may kiss your bride,' Mrs. Higurashi cried like any other mother would at her daughters wedding.  
  
  
  
A/N..Finally I am done with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW ok. Next chapter is 'To face an exterminators wrath.' 


	6. To face an Exterminator's wrath

When I have lost my temper  
  
Written by Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I own anyone everyone else. ~*~  
  
Chapter 6 To face an Exterminator's wrath  
  
The next morning was incredible for Inuyasha. He had awoken at dawn with such happiness in his heart; he felt that he would burst from it. But he opted to hold Kagome just a little tighter. He had no more worries in his life for now since they were mated in both times and pregnant to boot. Not even that wimpy wolf, Koga, could burst his happy bubble. But...for some reason, as he laid there, there was this nagging in the back of his mind. 'Ohhh well,' he thought and just shrugged it off in favor of nuzzling his nose into Kagomes hair and slowly drifting back to sleep.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was a bit reluctant at first, as she stood in her daughters' doorway watching the pair sleep, but breakfast was getting cold.  
  
"Inuyasha," She quietly called. His right ear swiveled around to listen, but he didn't move. "Breakfast is ready and waiting ok." This time, he rose up his head while trying to blink out the last of sleep in his eyes. He nodded his answer when a rather large yawn escaped his mouth. Mrs. Higurashi giggled softly when she saw how his tongue curled when he yawned.  
  
"We'll be down in a few." She nodded back and slowly closed the door when she left.  
  
Inuyasha let go his hold on Kagome so he could fully stretch out. Kagome didn't like that and tried to snuggle back into him, putting her arm across his chest so he couldn't get up. Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear when her naked chest rubbed against his side. As much as he wanted to stay put and 'play' some more, he was getting hungry. The smell of breakfast was assaulting his nose.  
  
"Kaogme. Time to get up." He softly whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Don't wana get up...sleep more..." She mumbled out. Inuyashas grin turned into a smirk when he thought of a way to get her moving. Gently, he slipped a clawed hand up her night shirt and cupped her breast. He needed it a few times until Kagome started to react. Now that he sort of had her attention, he bent his head down for a lingering passionate kiss to her soft lips. Lightly squeezing again, he was able to draw out a light moan from her throat. Inuyasha broke the kiss but stayed nose to nose with her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by two golden ones.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't stop.." A sleepy Kagome said. His touch was setting her body on fire again. She moved her hand up to gently stroke his right ear that would help start what she was starting to crave again. But, to her disappointment, he pulled her hand away and placed a tender kiss to her palm.  
  
"Sorry koi. But your mother says it's time for breakfast. So you need to get up." He nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply on her intoxicating scent and got up off the bed.  
  
"Oh fine." Kagome mumbled, and then added a few choice words under her breath. Inuyasha was a bit surprised, then laughed.  
  
Smirking he added "I think I'm starting to rub off on you, koi."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Inuyasha." Kagome said dryly.  
  
Soon though, after a hot shower and a little 'play' time, they finally headed down the stairs to a hot breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and crisp bacon. This was a new experience for Inuyasha with the pancakes. But after a little bit of encouragement on Kagome's mom's part, Inuyasha almost ate the entire batch.  
  
"Thank you Kagomes mother for breakfast. It was great." Inuyasha flashed her a toothy smile and she nodded in return.  
  
"Inuyasha, dear. Please, just call me mom, ok. Your part of this family now and it would make me very happy if you did. I've always considered you my son." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out. Kagome saw his confession/distress. She took hold of his hand and give it a gently squeeze.  
  
"Ok..mom.." It sounded a bit weird as he said 'mom' but he could defiantly get use to it. Inuyasha missed his mother deeply. He was truly grateful that Kagomes mother accepted him enough to allow him to call her mom.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready to go now?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.  
  
"Going..where do ya think your going? We need to get back. The others are worried about you." Inuyasha said as he stood up from his chair.  
  
"I know they are. But I want to go shopping with mama. Tell the others I'll be there for dinner. And besides, I need to restock on ramen." She knew that that last part would do it. He has such a soft spot for the stuff.  
  
"Oh ok. You talked me into it. I'll wait for ya at the God tree, my mate." He picked her up and gave to her a very passionate kiss, then whispered into her ear.  
  
"Don't be too long. I want to pick up where we left off in the shower." Kagome blushed a couple of lovely shades of red. Her mother could only assume what was told to her to make her blush like that, but she wasn't going to ask.  
  
Inuyasha said his goodbyes as he watched them get into that metal contraption thingy. He then turned and headed back towards the well house, but for some reason he couldn't shake this foreboding sense of doom in the pit of his stomach.  
  
** "It's been four days Housi-sama. Where can Kagome-chan be? I swear to Kami- sama and any other god for that matter if Inuyasha doesn't bring her back-" She abruptly cut herself off when she felt Inuyasha's presents. She looked over to Miroku and noted he too felt Inuyasha's return.  
  
"Kirara, stay here." Sango ordered her fire-kitty. Quick as lighting, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu on to her back and was gone before Miroku could say or do anything. As she headed to the forest, she made it a point to stay down wind. She was heading to the well to see if Inuyasha had brought Kagome back. If not...there was going to be nothing to save his sorry but from her wrath.  
  
Sango found a good tree that had strong branches and plenty for concealment. She settled on a branch and watched as Inuyasha exited the well, heading down the dirt path to the village.  
  
'Well I'll be damned. That arrogant, foul mouth jack-ass came back alone.' Sango was seething. She knew she wasn't going to kill him, instead, she was just going to beat him within half an inch of his sorry life, then ask him what happened during the four days he was gone.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha had gotten out of the well, he decided it was best to let every one know as to what was now going on. Then he would head back to the God tree and wait till Kagome, his mate, came back. Unfortunate for Inuyasha, he was so caught up in his thought; he didn't sense anything was amiss until Sango's Hiraikotsu slammed into him. Only at half speed, mind you. Sango doesn't want to kill him..yet anyway.  
  
"What the hell..." Inuyasha finally got out as the initial shock of being attacked left him. He drew Tesusaiga out thinking it was a demon attack, but when it didn't transform into Fang, he was puzzled. But wasn't for long.  
  
"Show yourself, coward. I know your not a demon you lousy human. Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
Silence.  
  
Inuyasha tried sniffing the air to scent his attacker, but to no avail.  
  
'Damn coward thinks he can hide down wind does he! I'll show him.' Inuyasha thought to himself. But just as he was about to spring, a tremendous force slammed into him again. This time Inuyasha couldn't bring himself up. He laid there; face down in the dirt trying to no avail, to regain his breath that escaped him.  
  
Silence was all that could be heard in the small clearing that the Bone Eaters Well was located at. After several minuets of trying to rise up, he gave up. He figured he had several ribs that were busted and that was going to take some time to heal. Time he doesn't have right now being that someone was out to get him.  
  
Groaning in pain, Inuyasha voiced a couple colorful words towards the cowardly attacker. A swift kick to his side flipped him onto his back. Eyes clenched shut; he curled himself into a ball on his right side. Groaning in even more pain as it sheared through his body.  
  
"Get up!" Inuyasha barely heard the two words when he felt another kick, this time in the middle of his back. The force of the kick winded him badly. He laid there, now on his left side, gasping for air. Inuyasha was seriously starting to panic. His instincts were screaming at him to flee so he could heal, but the energy just wasn't there.  
  
"How could you? How could you do that to her and then dare show yourself back here with out her?"  
  
'That voice. I know that voice.' Inuyasha's head was pounding so hard he couldn't think straight. He uncurled himself just enough to look up to where he was now able to look at his attacker.  
  
"S-Sango...*cough*stop this...listen *cough** cough*.."  
  
**  
  
"Kirara, will you stop that. It's unnerving. We don't like this either. Have patients my friend." Miroku know how Kirara was feeling. But with her pacing back and forth was starting to bug him.  
  
"Let's just hope that Inuyasha isn't going to be at the receiving end of Sango's weapon."  
  
"Meow...Meow..." Kirara finally stopped her pacing and headed to the huts entrance, then turned to look at Miroku.  
  
"Meow....Meow..." Miroku got up and made his way over. Kirara hopped outside of the hut and waited. Miroku stopped at the porch.  
  
"What's the matter, Kirara? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Meow" Was all Kirara said as she transformed into her full demon form and leapt away towards the well. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then. Shippou...lets go. Kirara senses something's amiss."  
  
"Hai. Let's go." Shippou chirped as he hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
**  
  
"Damn it wench. What the hell*cough *cough* are you doing *gasp* attacking me for. *cough* Listen to me will-" Inuyasha froze when he saw her attempting to kick him again.  
  
"Oh no you don't wench!!" Inuyasha was able to move out of the way and to his feet, but from much protesting from his body. With her kick diverted, Sango made ready her weapon to fly.  
  
"You're going down Inuyasha. I'm going to pay you back for what you did to Kagome-chan. Know this though; I'm not going to kill you, all though you do deserve it."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand any more and crumbled to his knees, clutching his sides. Breathing was becoming very difficult to do now. He began to pant.  
  
"Sango,*cough* please listen to me- *cough gasp *cough* " the last thing Inuyasha saw before succumbing to the darkness from the sheer pain he was in, was a fully transformed Kirara tackling Sango before she left loose her weapon on him. Then he blacked out.  
  
"Kirara!?! What are you doing? Get off me!" Kirara voiced a low roar. She shifted off Sango, but placed her huge paw on to her chest, preventing Sango from rising.  
  
"Get off of me, Kirara!!" Sango insisted. She tried pushing at her paw, but Kirara growled, letting Sango know she wasn't going to move.  
  
"Kirara, Sango!? What's going on here? Sango heard Miroku speak, but couldn't see him because of Kirara.  
  
"I think you can let her up now Kirara. I don't think Inuyasha will be going anywhere any time soon." Miroku looked over at Inuyashas prone form while he spoke. Kirara bent her head down and nuzzled her muzzle into Sango's neck before removing her paw. She reverted back into her smaller self and made her way over to Inuyasha. She nuzzled his head, purring, in an attempt to stir him.  
  
"Meow...Meow, Meow"  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Miroku knelt down beside Inuyasha's body. Resting his hand on his back, he breathed a sigh of relieve as he noted he was still breathing. Even if it wasn't very much.  
  
"Well, at least his not dead."  
  
"But where's Kagome at. He should have brought her back, right." Shippou whined. He missed his adopted mother. After what he had known what had happened, he was anxious to see how she was doing.  
  
"I'll chomp his ears for the rest of his life if she doesn't come back-"  
  
"Meow...Meow, Meow." Kirara was finally getting inpatient with her companions. There was something important she was trying to tell them, but they weren't listening. Growling to herself, she started to hop up and down to get their attention again. Then went back to nuzzling Inuyasha's head, this time licking his cheek as well.  
  
"Ohhhhh." A low moan was heard from Inuyasha. Kirara continued to bath his cheek, even as he slowly turned onto his back.  
  
"You only got what you deserved, jerk. You shouldn't have done what ya-" Unfortunate for Shippou, he made a very bad mistake as he was yelling by jumping on to Inuyasha's chest to do it. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at the white hot pain that shot through him because of his broken ribs. Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by the neck and squeezed.  
  
"Damn you fox. Have you any idea how much that hurts?" Inuyasha said in a faint whisper. After a couple of deep breaths, the pain eased a little. Still holding on to Shippou, Inuyasha slowly sat up and turned to face Sango. He want nothing more then to scream and yell at her. But, unfortunely, the pain in his chest won't let him talk more the whisper.  
  
"No. I didn't deserve this beating. And I demand to know why." Just talking that much winded him.  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango's eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"I apologized to her *cough* gasp" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"No you didn't you big jerk. Now let go of me." Inuyash tightened his hold on Shippou's neck.  
  
"You stupid fox..use your nose..then tell me." Inuyasha groaned as he threw the fox over his shoulder and laid back down.  
  
Shippou came wandering back over, rubbing his head.  
  
"OI!! What do ya mean use my nose?" Inuyasha could feel the blackness tugging at him again, but he fought it off. Shippou was confused, along with every one else. Except Kirara, of cource. She already knew what Shippou was going to find. She hopped on to Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.  
  
Shippou cautiously walked back over to Inuyasha. He closed his eyes and sniffed over Inuyashs body.  
  
"OI!! Why the hell do you smell like Kagome!?!" He yelled.  
  
"Because she's my mate now." He whispered. And that was the last Inuyasha saw of the world as he finally gave up on fighting the blackness off. There for, he didn't see the look on his companions faces.  
  
A/N: uh oh...I think Sango goofed really badly. Stay tuned, another chappie soon. PLZ R/R ok. 


	7. The fall and rise of a Warrior

When I have lost my temper  
  
Written by:Onimusha  
  
~~*~~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp or Enya's song 'Hope has a place'. I do own any other persons. ~~*~~  
  
Chapter 7 Fall of the Warrior  
  
With Inuyasha lying motionless on the ground, Sango slowly made her way over to Shippou. Be a Demon Exterminator, she knows that the demon sense of smell is not one to question. She picked Shippou and rubbed the bump on his head. Sango was increasingly beginning to worry. Never before has Inuyasha ever said anything like that. Not the Koga always did anyway. So this was quite the shock for everyone when Inuyasha point blankly said Kagome was now his mate.  
  
"Shippou...Are you positive about the scents on Inuyasha? I need...gulp...to know without a doubt that what he said is true." Sango didn't take her eyes off Inuyasha's prone body when she spoke to Shippou.  
  
"Of course I'm positive about what I smell. And I smell a lot of Kagome on him. It's never been this strong before. They smell like what my parents use to smell like."  
  
Sango sank to her knees, shaking.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama..What have I done?.....He's my friend and I didn't listen to him, let alone believe him..What am I going to do..gasp..ohh no..What will Kagome think of me know...' As strong as Sango always seemed to be on the outside, inside, she was crying. She let her anger get the best of her. Never before has she ever done anything like this. She always made it a point to keep her anger in check, even when dealing with the lecherous monk.  
  
So how could she have done something like this? No one deserves that kind of punishment. Well, except maybe a demon with a shard. Besides, Kagome probably already gave him his punishment, if Inuyasha is telling the truth.  
  
Sango couldn't take it anymore. She sat back onto her rump and cried into her hands. Kirara, sensing her Masters distress, rubbed herself against Sango and purred. Shippou, too, sensed it and put his small arms around her neck and just hugged her. Miroku then came over as well and crouched in front of her. He cupped her chin softly and brought her tear stained face upward.  
  
"I think it best if we take Inuyasha to Keade. He is in need of medical attention now, ok." She gave him a small nod, move Shippou off of her and got up. She wiped the tears away as best she could before talking, but they were still falling.  
  
"Miroku...I don't know what to do...sniff..He's going to kill me...And if he doesn't, Kagome will..." Sango continued to ramble on her half sentences even as Miroku pulled her into a hug. He, himself, was in a bit of shock also as to what has happened up to this point. But when Sango called him by his name, he was a little more then dumbfounded. Of all the time that they have spent together hunting shards, it's always been Houshi-sama or lecher or Monk or something along that nature. But oh well. He really liked the way his name sounds when Sango says it.  
  
Miroku laid his head on to her shoulder when he spoke to her in a whispered tone. "Hush now Sango...Everything will be fine. I'm sure Inuyasha will be mad at you, but let's face it, if he did any harm to you, Kagome would probably 'sit' him till his back almost broke. And besides, I care too much about you for him to harm you in anyway."  
  
They just stood there for a while, enjoying each others embrace. But Miroku was having a hard time trying to keep his hands from wondering and ruining the moment. He gently pulled a little away from her.  
  
"Shippou, please run ahead and inform Keade as to what has happened here and to have her prepare for our arrival with Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai!! You got it." And then Shippou was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Sango, we need to go now." Miroku said. He tried to pull all the way away, but her grip on him tightened more around his waist. Gently he cupped her chin and made her look at him. Slowly, as to not spook her, he brushed his lips over hers in a chaste kiss, then pulled back and awaited what he knew was about to come. Sango, on the other hand, brought her hands to her lips.  
  
'My first kiss...Miroku kissed me.Me of all people. And not once has he attempted to cop a feel the whole time we've been holding each other. Just maybe..no...I don't dare get my hopes up.' Sango thought to herself.  
  
"Miroku, your right. We better go. Could we...um...talk later? I uhh would like that."  
  
Miroku smiled down at her as he brushed his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a falling tear. Sango unwrapped her arms from his waist and smiled back to him.  
  
"When you are ready to talk with me, let me know. I would like it as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Carefully they made their way back to Keades hut carrying the unconscious hanyou. Keade was a bit taken back when she saw just how bad the young man was. Keade asked if it was a demon attack. Miroku and Sango shook their heads. It seems that Shippou didn't quite tell the old woman 'who' attacked Inuyasha. But at least every thing was in order to treat Inuyasha.  
  
When Sango and Miroku were done in helping Keade attend to his injuries, Sango sat beside Inuyasha and told the old woman what had happened. At the end of the story, Keade to be only a little surprised as to Sango's behavior. She knows that Kagome and Sangos relationship is stronger then best friends; more like Big sister looking out for little sister.  
  
"I'm so scared Keade. I just know he's going to hate me now...sniff...and I don't even know how to begin to explain my actions to Kagome when she comes back and sees her mate like this...sniff.." She then buried her face into her hands and cried.  
  
"Come now child. I'll make you a cup of tea. Fear not the Halfling. Yes, he will probably be angry, but he will not hate you. And as for Kagome, she has a very understanding and loving heart. When everything is explained to her, I am confident enough to say this will not interfere with the relationship you two share. Now, no worries. Inuyasha is healing nicely. He'll be as good as new by morning."  
  
Sango stood up on shaky legs and headed to exit the room. She turned around when she reached the door.  
  
"Thank you for the offer on the tea..but right now I just need some time by myself. I'll see you all for supper."  
  
Quickly she left the hut and ran down the familiarly dirt road that leads to the well and the Go-Shinboku. Sango ran past the well and straight to raised root of the tree, sat upon it and cried her eyes out.  
  
**  
  
"Mama..could we stop? I'm feeling hungry again and it's making me feel a little sick." Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her daughter.  
  
"Kagome dear, we just ate an hour ago. How can you be hungry again so soon? Ohhh well, no matter. My feet are killing me anyways. It must from all of your adventures on the other side. Come on, let's go. My treat."  
  
'Ohh man, she's right. This isn't normal. I shouldn't feel this hungry so soon. It feels like I haven't eaten in days. But then again, I am caring a quarter demon baby. Gestation and functions of a demon baby are probably different then a human baby. I'm going to need to talk with Kaede when I get back. She would know.'  
  
Slowly they made their way back through the mall to the food court area. This time they went to the Panda Express. Mrs. Higurashi just sat back and watched her daughter all but inhaled a second full lunch. She chuckled softly to herself, sipping away on her diet Pepsi. When the meal was done, Kagome made sure that this time she carried with herself some extra snacks with incase she got some serious munchies again.  
  
As they headed out of the food court area, Mrs. Higurashi was thinking to herself.  
  
'It's only been a few days since they got married..I wonder though...being the Inuyasha is half demon, it might be different...' Turning her head to look at Kagome, she decided that it was time to speak her mind.  
  
"Kagome dear, let's sit down for a bit." She pulled her daughter over to a near by bench. They sat in silence for a while as they watched the people of the city go about their shopping.  
  
Kagome was feeling quite content and happy right now. She pulled out an egg roll and started to munch on it, off in her own little world. A warm hand gently grasped her hand made her come out of her little world. Kagome looked at her mother and noticed a warm smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Kagome, my infamous motherly instincts are telling me that you are pregnant."  
  
Kagome knew her mother wanted to talk with her because she always had certain look on her face and her mother had been wearing it for a little while, but this wasn't what she was expecting from her mother. What was she suppose to say? Kagome didn't like keeping things from her especially the pregnancy. They didn't want to say anything yet to her about it, but ohh well, since she brought it up first, might as well tell her. Then she'll feel better. Kagome took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Yes Mama. I am. Inu-chan said I conceived the first night since I was in heat at that time." Mrs. Higurashi then embraced Kagome in a gentle but firm hug.  
  
"I knew it. Ohh Kagome-chan, I'm so happy for you two. I finally get to be a grandmother. Hey..what do you say we go check out that baby store there across the walk way, then we can head home and I'll fix up a really good dinner with some Oden."  
  
"That sounds great Mama. I'd really like that."  
  
**  
  
Just as the last rays of sunlight left the earth, Miroku's worry started to grow. He knew that Sango is quite capable of taking care of herself, but this time she didn't take her Hiraikotsu with her. And that has him on edge.  
  
"Kaede, I'm really starting to worry about Sango. She's been gone too long. What if something-" Miroku cut himself off and firmly shook his head.  
  
"No.thinking like that is not good. I need to be strong." Miroku was about to say more when Kaede spoke.  
  
"Miroku, I know that you care deeply for Sango, is this not the truth?" Miroku nodded his head and she continued.  
  
"Since you are genuinely concerned for her well being, might I suggest that you take Shippou with you when you go to search for her?"  
  
"NANI!!! Why should I go? It's too creepy to go out into the forest at night. No telling what would come out and jump on you!!" A freaked out Shippou squeaked.  
  
"Exactly Shippou, which is why you are going. You are the only one to smell her out, being that Inuyasha is still recovering." Replied Kaede calmly. Shippou 'hmphed' and then jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Ohh all right. I'll go."  
  
"Thank you Shippou. Now, Miroku, make sure to grab her weapon on your way out. No telling if you might be in need of it." Kaede said, stroking the fire.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Miroku stepped out side with the Hiraikotsu strapped onto his back.  
  
"Ok Shippou which way do we go?" Shippou hopped down and sniffed around. After a few minuets, he hopped back on to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"It looks like she took off towards the well Miroku. I don't know why though, but let's hurry and bring her back safely ok." Miroku nodded his head and was about to start walking.  
  
"Meow, Meow" Call Kirara.  
  
The Monk looked down to see Kirara looking up at him.  
  
"Meow, Meow." She called again, rubbing his leg.  
  
"So my little friend. You wish to help us find your Mistress?"  
  
Kirara nodded her head and 'meowed' again.  
  
"Very well then. Let's go." Kirara perched herself onto Miroku's other shoulder and then they were off.  
  
About twenty minuets later, they reached the well. But no Sango. Just then Shippou jumped off his perch and onto the lip of the well. He sniffed a couple times.  
  
"She's nearby Miroku..there...at the Go-Shinboku..but for some reason I'm hearing singing from the same direction." Shippou said as he point towards where the great tree is located at.  
  
"Singing!?! Can you tell who or what even, is singing Shippou?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah..it's really beautiful, but it's strange..Sango is the one singing."  
  
"Thank you Shippou. Would you and Kirara please go back and inform Kaede that Sango has been found and is all right."  
  
"You got it." And the two of them scampered away.  
  
Very slowly and cautiously, Miroku made his way over to where he could see Sango, but not be seen by her.  
  
Miroku was at a loss of words at the music he was hearing. Her voice...that beautiful voice was smoother then silk. And the words..ohhh the words pierced straight into his heart and soul, making him love her even more so now then before. He sat himself down quietly as he listened to Sango's beautiful melody...  
  
One look at love And you may see It weaves a web Over mystery, All raveled threads Can rend apart For hope has a place in the love's heart.  
  
Hope has place in the love's heart.  
  
Whispering world, A sigh of sighs, The ebb and the flow Of the ocean tides. One breath, one word May end or may start A hope in a place of the love's heart.  
  
Hope has a place in the love's heart.  
  
Look to love You may dream, And if it should leave Then give it wings. But if such a love Is meant to be: Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
  
Under the heavens We journey far, On roads of life We're the wanders, So let love rise, So let love depart, Let hope have a place in the love's heart.  
  
Hope has a place in the love's heart.  
  
Look to love And you may dream, And if it should leave Then give it wings. But if such a love Is meant to be; Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
  
Hope is home, and the heart is free.  
  
When Sango finished her song, she stood up to leave and sighed to herself. When ever in times of distress, that melody always helped make her feel at easy. It was her most precious and cherished gift. Even more so then her Hiraikotsu her father gave to her.  
  
"I think I better get back before they send out a search party." But before she was about to leave, she heard some rustling sounds nearby.  
  
"Kosu. And here I am with out my Hiraikotsu. Well at least I'm not completely with out a weapon." She growled. She pulled out her small sword and went into her defense stance.  
  
"Who's out there!!! Show yourselves now!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
Silence rang through out the air for a minuet before Miroku came into view.  
  
"Calm your self Sango, it is only me."  
  
Sango relaxed he stance as Miroku walked towards her. He stopped about half afoot from her.  
  
"That melody was beautiful. May I ask as to how you learned it?" Sango blushed a bright red at the thought of Miroku hearing her sing. At this point in time, the full moon was coming into view, casting an eerie silver glow on the landscape.  
  
"I-I-I don't know w-where the song c-came from, but my mother use to sing it to me every night before I went to bed. It's the only thing my mother gave to me before..before she d-died that day." Sango's bottom lip began to quiver. Miroku looked into her eyes and saw the tears threatening to fall. Gently he pulled her into a soft embrace.  
  
"I think it is the most beautiful gift your mother could have given to you."  
  
Sango then started crying again at his words. He was right though and she knew it. She will always cherish it.  
  
"You really think so Miroku. I miss her terribly. But yet, when I sing it, I can feel her arms around me, comforting me in times of distress." She sniffled a few times before nuzzling into his toned chest.  
  
Miroku the cupped her chin and tilted her head to look into her eyes again.  
  
"Yes I do. Your melody is just a beautiful as you are Sango." He then closed the gap between them and placed his lips onto her soft ones. Sango instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Pleased with this reaction from her, Miroku took a chance to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She complied.  
  
As the kiss continued to deepen further, the pair didn't take note to Kirara being nearby. She went back to the hut like Miroku had asked of her and Shippou, but after a bit of time went by and they hadn't returned, she snuck out to find them. When she watched as Miroku lowered them to the ground, she scented the air. She noted that the arousal scent was quite high. And even she knew what was about to happen. But she was still worried. Since they were about to mate, she took it upon herself to keep guard until they were done. So, transforming out of their view, she kept watch over her mistress and new mate.  
  
**  
  
When Kagome and her mother got back from the mall and enjoyed a nice dinner together, Kagome unfortunately fell a sleep on the couch. Shopping and eating all day made her very tired. It was about 11 pm when Mrs. Higurashi shook her daughter awake.  
  
"Kagome, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's been quite a day." She gave Kagome a hug and then made her way up stairs to bed.  
  
Kagome stretched out before standing. She took a look at the clock and nearly shrieked at the time.  
  
"Ohhh no. I was supposed to meet Inu-chan at the tree when I got back. Ohhhh he's probable furious with me right now..but why hasn't he come for me...ohhhh well, might as well get going." With a quick nod of her head, she darted up the stairs and grabbed her bag. When she came back down, she went to the kitchen a grabbed a lot of ramen and stuff it into her bag. After writing a quick note for her mother, she was back on the other side in the snap of a finger.  
  
When Kagome came out of the well, see did a bee line for the great tree. She was able to do a full out run thanks to the full moons light. In a matter of minuets, Kagome came to a near crash halt when a full transformed Kirara blocked her way.  
  
"Kirara!!! Ohhh for Kami sakes..you damn near scared the life out of me. What's going on? Why are you out here and transformed for that matter?" Kagome was answered with a kind of purr/growl from the fire cat demon. Kirara then started to nudge Kagome in a certain direction.  
  
"Ok, ok.I get the idea. I'll follow you."  
  
A few moments later of walking, Kagome started to hear some familiar sounds. An all too familiar sound actually. Sounds that Inuyasha and herself would make when they were mating..but who would be out here in the middle of the night doing that. Kagome was a little too caught up in her musings to see that Kirara had stopped. So, she walked right into her. Standing back on her feet while rubbing her rump, Kagome looked over at where Kirara was staring at.  
  
"Ohh Gods!!! I can't believe it...their finally going to be together. Ohhh Kirara, I get now. Your just protecting them while their.. their..umm doing it huh. Well, since Inu-chan isn't here, I better get to the hut. Take good care of them Kirara ok." With that she left.  
  
When Kagome walked into the hut, a familiar russet fur-ball drove into her arms.  
  
"Hello to you too, Shippou. Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" Kagome asked. Shippou didn't say anything to her except cling to her, shaking a little bit.  
  
"Kagome, child, come with me. An unfortunate misunderstanding occurred while you were away." Kaede gently grabbed Kagomes hand and lead her to their room. When Kaede opened the door, Kagome couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Kagome, despite what this looks like, Inuyasha is nearly healed already."  
  
"What happened to my mate..Was it a demon attack?" Kagome quickly made her way to Inuyasha's side. She brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes and placed a soft kiss on to his lips. Kaede made her way over to the other side of Inuyasha and the proceeded to tell Kagome what had taken place in Inuyasha came back through the well.  
  
A/N WOW..finally I'm done with another chapter. Tell me what ya think ok PLZ R/R Stay tuned... Chapter soon. 


	8. Miroku's challenge a Promise is made

When I have lost my temper  
  
Written by: Oniusha  
  
~*~ A/N I don't own Inu and comp. I don't know who sings this song, but I don't own it so don't sue me ok. I own any one else including this story. ~*~  
  
Chapter 8 Miroku's challenge and a Promise is made  
  
Contrary to what Kagome thought she saw Miroku and Sango doing before she run off... they weren't mating..yet anyways. Just seriously making out on the ground with lots of experimental rubbing. As much as Sango hated to admit it to herself, she really wanted this with Miroku, but she just felt she wasn't quite ready for the next step that Miroku was trying to take them to.  
  
"Miroku...Onegai..I-I don't feel I'm ready to g-go there yet." Sango panted out.  
  
"I want get to know you better first..though I don't mind the making out part. But...could we wait on the next step?" Sango whispered as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Miroku stared into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. He then stood up and offered her his hand to get up. Pulling her close to his chest, he whispered into her ear making her shiver.  
  
"As you wish my Lady. I would wait for you forever if need be just so as I know that you would be my one and only." Sango pulled back slightly to look at him.  
  
"Do you really mean it Miroku? That you would wait for me until I'm ready.!?!"  
  
"Hai. I would. I vow to you this night Sango, that these wandering hands of mine shall not wander again onto any other woman, save it be you with your permission." He slowly closed the gape between them and laid a very soft kiss onto her lips, then pulled away.  
  
"That kiss I gave to you Sango, is to seal my promise to you."  
  
"Thank you Miroku. I will hold you to your promise..and you may 'wander' your hands on me as long as we are alone. Understood."  
  
"I understand." Miroku softly answered. He was letting himself get lost in her eyes. He was now able to see the love there for him, just like he was sure she could when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Good. Now I think we better get back. Kagome should be back any time. And I think I need to have a talk with her about what happen today." Miroku nodded his head and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Shall we go then, my Lady." Miroku said with a bow.  
  
"In a minuet. There's something you can do to persuade me sooner.." Sango said without looking directly at him. Miroku's eye brows rose up beneath his bangs.  
  
"Ohh...And what might that be my Lady?"  
  
"Romance me into it of course." Sango then started to walk ahead, leaving Miroku just standing there obviously taking in her words.  
  
"Very well then. I shall do my best." With a very large smile upon his lips, Miroku quickly caught up with her and slipped his hand into hers. Together they made their way slowly back to the village. All the while Miroku was deep in thought.  
  
'But 'how' should I romance her..hmmmm this is going to take some thought. Flowers don't quite suit her, and I am no poet...hmmmmm..of course!!! I've got it. Its going to take a little time, but it will be worth it in the end.'  
  
**  
  
"And that brings us to where we are now. I know how much Sango means to you, Kagome. I just hope that this misunderstanding doesn't affect that relationship. If Sango returns before the night is through, go and speak with her. She was very distraught when she left. Ohh and keep a close eye on Inuyasha when he awakens. There's no telling what he's going to do. Now, if you'll excuse me child, the old woman needs to go rest. Good evening to you." Kaede stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Thank you for telling me Kaede..and don't worry about Sango. She is too dear to me for me to be upset at her. Since this was a terrible accident, and no permanent damage was done..I will tell her all is forgiven. As for Inuyasha, no problem I have the command if I need it. Good night Kaede."  
  
After Kaede left the room, Kagome turned her attention to her hanyou mate.  
  
'No, I will not cry...I need to concentrate. He needs me right now. I have to be strong.'  
  
Unfortunately, easier said then done. A few tears fell down her cheek, but she did her best not to cry her eyes out.  
  
Carefully and gently, she pulled down the blanket to look at what kind of injuries he had received. When she saw that the only bandages on his gloriously naked body were wrapped around his chest, she breathed a sigh of relief. And an even bigger one when she noted that there was no blood stains on it. She then concluded that the wrappings were there to support broken and bruised ribs probably.  
  
Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, she called to him  
  
"Inuyasha, my mate..open you eyes...onegai, I'm home now..onegai, open your eyes for me..." Kagome pleaded. She then caressed his cheek, again calling his name. But he still remained unresponsive.  
  
As she was putting the blanket back onto Inuyasha, her tears increased. And this time, she made no effort to stop them. She situated herself next to him on the bed and cried into his chest quietly. Eventually Kagome cried herself to sleep on his chest. The events of the day were taking their toll on her again and she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Sometime during the night, Inuyasha finally awoke. Without opening his eyes, due to the pounding he was feeling in his head, he scented the air. Kagome's distinctive scent filling his whole being. Deeply inhaling her intoxicating aroma, he was rewarded with sharp shooting pains in his chest. He hissed through clenched teeth. Broken bones always took a little long in healing. Slowly, ohh so slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. They quickly adjusted to the darkened room and a few seconds later he was able to look down and see Kagome, his mate, fast asleep on his chest.  
  
Still exhausted from trying to mend his broken and battered body, he was still able to carefully situated them so that he was now spooned up against Kagome's back. Nuzzling into her neck, taking comfort in her scent, he let his eyes drift closed.  
  
**  
  
Miroku and Sango's midnight stroll finally came to an end when they reached Kaede's hut. They slowly and quietly entered as to not wake anyone.  
  
"Miroku..I'm going to check on Inuyasha before retiring to bed. Good night.." Sango was hesitant at first, but pulled all of her courage together and cupped his cheek. She looked into his eyes and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek.  
  
"I-I...love you Miroku. Sleep well." With that said and done, she picked up a candle and lit it. Miroku just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his finger tips touching the kissed piece of flesh.  
  
Sango stopped in front of the door to the room that the badly beaten hanyou laid. Taking a deep breath she quietly opened the door all the way.  
  
Immediately a threatening low growl was heard. When Sango took a few steps in to shine what little light the candle offered, the growling rose in volume. Sango instantly knew what that threatening growl meant. It meant 'come any closer and your dead.' It was as simple as that and she understood it.  
  
Sango took a deep shaky breath and readied herself to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha...there's was and is no excuse for my actions today. I will understand if you are not to forgive me. And if you wish it of me to leave the group, I will. I have dishonored my family's code and honor. I am no longer worthy of my Demon Exterminators title."  
  
With a low bow, Sango made for the door to leave. She made ready to open the door when Inuyasha spoke. He sat himself up against the wall to look at her better. The growl lowered in volume, but was still there as he bared his fangs to her.  
  
"Nothing would pacify me more then to rip you a part where you stand...but, because of your closeness to Kagome, I know she would never forgive me for it." Inuyasha then looked down at Kagome and stroked her hair. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over so that she now wrapped her left arm across is chest. It was then that Sango noticed that her friend was back.  
  
"When did Kagome come," Sango started to say.  
  
"Don't fucking change the subject Sango." Inuyahsa growled out just under a yell.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, you are to be in here so that the three of us can talk. You are to make absolutely surethat no one disturbs us. Got it!!" Sango nodded her head in reply.  
  
"Now get out of my sight." Sango did as she was told. Closing the door, she went straight to her bed and cried.  
  
** (the last part in my poem) I have learned by sad experience that when my temper flies, I never do a worthy thing, a decent deed or wise. **  
  
Miroku deeply sighed to himself. As much as he wanted to comfort Sango again, he knew it best for her to be alone for a while. He had inadvertently over heard the conversation while sitting in his bed, being that the door was all the way opened. For a minuet there he thought that he would have to knock down the hanyou because usually Inuyasha's yells like that are accompanied by physical contact. But when he saw Sango come out and close the door, he put down his staff, picked up his brush and resumed working on his project he had as part of his 'romancing' plan.  
  
* * An hour or so after dawn, Inuyasha opened his golden eyes only to be greeted by to chocolate eyes. Kagome smiled one of her bright smiles and kissed his soft lips. Inuyasha didn't waste any time in deepening the morning kiss. But, unfortunately for him, he couldn't do anymore then that because there came a knock at the door. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha knew who it was and a low growl started to rise in his chest and throat.  
  
"Kagome, its Sango at the door. I want to talk with her, but I would appreciate it for you did not to say anything until I am done, ok." She nodded her head and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I understand. When you are done, then can I talk with her?"  
  
"Hai mate. That you can." Inuyasha then placed a gently kiss to her temple  
  
"ENTER." Inuyasha barked out. He sat up against the wall again as he had done before. Kagome too, was sitting up a long side him. Sango entered slowly and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sit." He ordered as he pointed his clawed finger at the end of the bed. Sango sat Indian style on the floor, but kept her head bowed down. Sango was at the point beyond ashamed. She would never be able to look at either of them again.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and noted the heavy scent of sorrow around her. He inwardly smiled at Sango. She was genuinely sorry for her actions. He knew just how much of her pride she had to swallow to tell him all that she had said last night. He would never throw her out of the group or anything like that. But, she was still going to need to be punished. This is his pack. And group member are to act accordingly; protect when needed, hunt for food ECT. So, if a member of the pack misbehaves or what not, discipline is in order. And this definitely called for discipline.  
  
"Sango, look at me when I am speaking to you." He chide to her.  
  
Obediently, Sango looked up and locked on to his eyes. Her mouth went dry and her throat tightened.  
  
"First off..have you made sure that there will be no interruptions?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. Miroku took Kirara and Shippou out get some more parchment and Kaede is assisting in a birth somewhere in the village." Said Sango with out breaking eye contact with Inuyasha. She then noticed that the scowl Inuyasha was wearing, had a strange resemblance to the one Sesshoumaru is always wearing.  
  
"Very good. Now, on to what is at hand. Under no circumstances are you to leave this pack. I will not make you leave. As for your actions, I can see why you did what you did. You were only worried for Kagome's well being. But you should have been more reasonable when I was trying to talk to you. And no. I don't see were you have dishonored your family. The incident was an unfortunate mistake. But I know with out a doubt that you are genuinely sorry for what you did. I want you to know that I'm sure you family is proud of you. You are unfortunately the last of a proud race of Demon Exterminators. In my minds eye, you are very worthy of that title: Demon Exterminator. Never second guess yourself again. You're an important member of this pack because of you special skills. Kagome and I are grateful for it too. Now, it is time to tell you your punishment....for the next two weeks you are to hunt, clean the kill, cook it and then clean up afterwards. Kagome will get track on paper and I want a re-match with you, so for one week we will be sparing partners, again Kagome will keep track on paper. I don't want you to hold out on anything, because I won't be. Is this punishment agreeable with you?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. I understand completely. Do you wish for me to start a hunt now for breakfast?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"Hai. And one more thing, when you are hunting, you are not to take Kirara with you. You are on your own, understand."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good. There is one last thing I need to tell you Sango before we are through talking and Kagome startes. It is very difficult for me to say, but I know you need to hear this....You know how hard it is for me to swallow my pride and say things, but this time I will because you are my friend...I- I forgive you. Just make sure that it doesn't happened again" Inuyasha said what he wanted to say and looked to Kagome. He leaned down a little to capture her soft lips with his.  
  
"I am very proud of you my mate. Now it's my turn." Kagome whispered into Inuyashas ear. He nodded his head slightly and hugged her closer.  
  
Sango bowed her head down again when Inuyasha broke eye contact. She knew that the hardest part was still to come. What will Kagome say to her? What will she do with her now since she betrayed her?  
  
"Sango, look at me please." Kagome said in a firm, yet gentle tone. It was the same tone her mother would give her when she wasn't happy. Kagome never thought she would be having to use it on her best friend, future pups, yeah, but not Sango.  
  
"I agree with all that Inuyasha has said. And I stand beside him with the punishment. When I came back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The rage that built up in me was enormous. But then Kaede explained to me everything that had happened that led up to your actions. Then the rage left me. And I must admit that I too don't blame you. I am just relieved that nothing was permanently damaged. You're my dearest friend. My big sister if you will. I have always looked up to you and I always will. I too am sorry that this had happened. If I had listened to Inuyasha when he said come with him, this wouldn't have happened. But ohh well, I may be able to pass through time, but I can't undo past events. So, in wrapping up this conversation in favor for some breakfast, I want you to know that I also forgive you and the only time I want to see that type of anger from you again, is when all of us are shredding Naraku a part." Kagome laughed as well as Inuyasha, but Sango's face remained in a frown.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the neck and gave him one-hell-of-a kiss, before talking to him.  
  
"Inuyasha..how about the punishment start tomorrow. I think she's had enough for one day. And besides I want to soak in the hot spring, but I don't want to go by myself. And also there's that little something that she needs to know as well." Inuyasha thought on it for a minuet before answering with a very wide grin.  
  
"OK. You win. I'll get breakfast. But Sango, as of tomorrow you start ok."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome got up from the bed and straight to her back. She pulled out her toiletry bag and towel. She walked over to Sango and helped her to her feet. With a big hug, the two girls were off to the hot spring.  
  
** The hot spring was just what the doctor ordered, you could say. Kagome and Sango washed their bodies and hair before leaning back against the rocks.  
  
"Kagome, I-I am happy to hear that you and Inuyasha forgave me. I," Sango was saying but got cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Sango, from now on, that subject is behind us. Understand. What's done is done ok." Kagome said firmly.  
  
"But...but.."  
  
"No buts Sango. Now...do you want to hear the good news or what?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good, because there's a question I want to ask you..will you be the Godmother to our pup??" Sango gasped in surprise.  
  
"You mean that Kagome!!"  
  
"Of course I do silly. You're my best friend. It would make me very happy."  
  
About an hour later or so later of talking, the girls got out and dressed. They were much happier now that they had some time to themselves to talk over things. Sango tried to bring up the 'incident' again and Kagome nearly all most had to threaten her to make her promise not to talk of it again. So Sango promised and all was well.  
  
Back at the hut Inuyasha had just finished cooking the rabbit meat when Kagome and Sango walked.  
  
"That smells great Inu-chan. Can we eat now?" Kagome asked, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Of course. Dig in."  
  
In the middle of breakfast, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara arrived back. Miroku wanted to ask how everything went, but didn't. He decided that if Sango wanted to talk, he would listen. So, in the mean time, he got some breakfast for himself and ate. In no time at all, the meal was finished.  
  
"Sango, could I have a word with you outside?" Miroku said.  
  
"Of cource." Sango looked over at Inuyasha to see if it was ok to leave, being that part of her punishment was clean up duty. Inuyasha nodded his head to her.  
  
"It starts tomorrow Sango. Just go and enjoy the day."  
  
"Hai. Let's go Miroku."  
  
Together they walked out of the hut, down the old dirt path to the well and went straight to the Go-Shinboku tree. Miroku had Sango sit up against the tree and he sat himself down in front of her.  
  
"Sango..first I want to say I will not ask what you talked about with Inuyasha and Kagome, but if you want to tell me, then it's ok with me. Now I brought you here because this is were I want us to be when I give you this." Miroku pulled out a blood red rose, free of thorns and rolled up piece of parchment. He handed the rose to Sango, and then untied the parchment.  
  
"This is my first step in romancing you. It is my gift to you. I wrote a song for you and you alone. May your heart never forget these words."  
  
Miroku then cleared his throat and began to sing in a rich baritone voice that had Sango's heart melting on the spot. These were the word:  
  
** Take me as I am; put your hand in mine, now and forever  
  
Darling here I stand, stand before you now, deep inside I always knew  
  
It was you, you and me, two hearts thrown together, bound by destiny.  
  
It was you and you for me, every road lead to your door, every step I'll take forever more.  
  
* Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life.  
  
I gata lot of love and I don't want to let go.  
  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
  
Well I can't go on, no, I can't go on. I can't go on if I'm on my own. **  
  
Take me as I am, put your heart in mine, stay with me forever  
  
Because I am just a man, never understood, I never had a thing to prove.  
  
There was you, you and me, and it all came so suddenly, I'm close to you that I want to be.  
  
* Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life.  
  
I gata lot of love and I don't want to let go.  
  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
  
Because I can't go on, no, I can't go on, I can't go on if I'm on my own.  
  
* Do you believe that love can run so strong?  
  
Do you believe that love can pass you by?  
  
There was no one special for me,  
  
I was the lonely one you see.  
  
But then my heart lost all control,  
  
Now you're all that I know. * Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life.  
  
I've gata lot of love, I don't want to let go.  
  
Will you still love me for the rest of my life?  
  
Because I can't go on, no, I can't go on, I can't go on, if I'm on my own.  
  
Because I can't go on, if I don't have someone to call my own.  
  
** When Miroku finished his singing, Sango flung herself onto his neck and cried. She now knew that his love for her was genuine and she would never doubt it again, ever. That thought alone made her cry in sheer happiness. Miroku hugged her to him tightly and whispered to her.  
  
"I guess you like my song Sango?" Miroku said.  
  
"Very much so." Sango sniffed a couple times and let go of Miroku's neck.  
  
"I want you to keep this ok, so that you will always know of my love for you." Miroku handed the parchment to Sango.  
  
"Miroku..I..I think I am ready now. I know it's too soon, but I have no doubts about us anymore. I want you to take me here." Sango looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers.  
  
"If this is what you wish, then who I'm I to deny what my Lady wishes." Miroku said, pulling her into a very heated kiss.  
  
A/N: My next chappie is for all of you Miroku and Sango lovers out there. Big Lemon coming ok. PLZ R/R 


	9. I can't get enough

When I have lost my temper  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't not own Inu and comp. I do own everything else. ~*~  
  
Ch 9 I can't get enough...  
  
When her mistress didn't come back after leaving with her male, Kirara went to find out why. Carefully, Kirara was able to sneak out of the hut with out anyone seeing. Once outside, Kirara was able to pick up their scent quite easily down the dirt path to the well, then another scent hit her that was on the air. It was the scent of her mistress's arousal. Creeping quietly along, Kirara sat herself behind a bush. In front of her, her mistress and her male were standing in front of the Go-Shingboku. The air around them was heavy with their arousal scent. Kirara was very happy at the sight before her. Maybe now her mistress will settle down and finally be happy. Kirara knew that her mistress's male was an ideal mate for her. So, as their scents became stronger, Kirara decided it was time to go on patrol as it where. She wanted to make sure that when they do mate, nothing will disturb them.  
  
Unknown to Miroku and Sango, they were being protected at their moment of weakness. Miroku pulled back from the heated kiss he gave to Sango to loss himself in her eyes again. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck and held her for a moment.  
  
"Sango, my Lady. Are you sure this is what you want. I must make sure of your decision before I loss myself any farther." Sango pulled away just a little.  
  
"Miroku, my Love. There is no doubt in my mind, heart or soul. I want to love you...Onegai...I need you.." She whispered breathlessly.  
  
"I you wish my Lady. Then there is something I must ask of you first.." Sango nodded her head to him and he continued.  
  
"Will you bare me my child?" Miroku asked as he got down on one knee. Sango's eyes teared up. She let them fall as she helped Miroku back up and hugged him.  
  
"As many as you want...as many as you want.." Sango cried into his shoulder.  
  
Miroku pulled her closer and held her tight, nuzzling his face into her hair before whispering into her hair.  
  
"Very well my Lady. Do I have your permission to begin then?" Miroku asked as he kissed up and down her neck.  
  
"Yes Miroku. You do."  
  
"Then follow me Lady." Miroku took her hand and lead Sango away from the Go- Shinboku. Just before reaching his destination Miroku stopped.  
  
"Sango, close your eyes. Don't open them until I say ok...Do you trust me?"  
  
"Hai Miroku. I trust you with my life. Always."  
  
"Good. Now don't move." Miroku whispered as he slid his hands around her waist and undid the obi on Sango's kimono. Slowly Miroku slid off all of her clothes so that she was only clad in her undergarment. Feeling flushed, Sango went to cover her chest when Miroku gently stopped her with his hands.  
  
"Onegai..Don't move Sango..." Keeping her eyes still closed she heard the rustlings of clothes in which in turn made Sango's flustered cheeks hotter.  
  
When Miroku finished disrobing himself, he gently swept Sango up bridle style. She eeped, but still kept her eyes closed. Miroku walk a few steps and then stopped.  
  
"My Lady, you may open your eyes now." Miroku said as he laid a small kiss onto her lips. Sango opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that they were at the hot spring.  
  
"In the hot spring Miroku?" Miroku didn't say anything as he put her back on her feet. He carefully and slowly took off the under garment that Sango wore. He took a step back to take a moment to admire the beauty that was in front of him. Her skin was milky white, smooth and perfect in his mind. Now mind you, there were a few scars from past battles, but...by the Gods, she was perfect in every way, from the beautiful blush across her cheeks all the way down to her little toe.  
  
*Darling here I stand, stand before you now* (part of the earlier song)  
  
Sango, on her part, was doing the same thing Miroku was doing, admiring the beauty before here. She saw that his body was gorgeous. Some battle scars were on that chiseled chest and those rock hard abs, but he was utterly perfect. Sango let her eyes trail down a bit further and then immediately averted her gaze as she noticed that he was standing at full attention.  
  
Miroku softly chuckled. He never thought he could get the Demon Exterminator Warrior so flushed as he did now. He made his way back to her. Taking her hands in his, he led her into the spring. Taking hold of her other hand, they stood there and looked into each others eyes. Miroku then slowly started to move her backwards until he had her pushed up against the rocks on the other side, effectively pinning her there. Dipping his head down to her neck, he kissed his way up, under her jaw line and then to her mouth.  
  
"Let me love you Sango." Miroku asked, breathlessly. Numbly, Sango nodded her head, she really had no idea as to what to do or expect, so she decided to let Miroku guide her in their love making.  
  
*Take me as I am, put your heart in mine, stay with me forever* (part of earlier song)  
  
Miroku took Sango's hands again and pulled them up over her head. He held them in his left hand as his right went down to cup her right breast and gently squeezed. Sango's gasp was like music to his ears. So he did it again. This time Sango closed her eyes and gave out a low moan. Starting from her neck, Miroku kissed his way down it and to the breast he was squeezing. He slowly flicked his tongue over the rosy peek and then blew on it, watching it harden.  
  
Not wanting to leave the left breast all by it's self, he fully engulfed Sango's tit into his mouth. Swirling the tit around with his tongue. It was then that Sango began to really feel the tingling in her stomach and the warm throbbing, heavy feeling down below.  
  
Miroku lavished attention to both breasts for a few more moments before he decided he couldn't take anymore foreplay.  
  
Grabbing a hold of her knees, Miroku had Sango lock her ankles around his waist as he deeply kissed her. Then, moving his hands to cup her butt he lifted her so he could position himself at her entrance.  
  
Do I want this? Sang asked herself, as he impaled her body onto his own. The pain caught her for only a moment, and then it was gone again. Yes, she decided, as he began moving in and out in the ancient dance of love making. I want this. I want this life with Miroku. Sango closed her eyes and was enjoying the feeling of him inside her.  
  
*Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life*  
  
They rocked against each other, causing small waves in the warm spring water to splash against the sides of the pool. Miroku loved the moans and gasps coming from Sango's mouth. He could tell by her sounds that she was building up, but it wasn't enough. If he didn't bring her to the brink soon, he was going to explode.  
  
"Where Sango..."He groaned out, and then kissed her hard, again. She understood his question and unlocked one leg, so that she was supporting her own weight. Sango took one of his hands and she directed it to the firm nub nestled in her woman's core. With a few hesitant strokes of his fingers, Sang was violently thrown over the edge, and she clamped down onto him with her free leg while her eyes rolled back on the waves of pleasure. Quite Please with himself, Miroku let himself go as well, and roared her name to the heavens as he came, spilling his hot seed deep with in her body.  
  
Miroku stayed as one with Sango while the after glow of their love making flowed through them. But all too soon, Miroku had to pull out of her tight passage because his arms were weakening and he didn't want to fall on to her with his weight.  
  
Being that Sango's legs refused to cooperate, she leaned heavily against Miroku. He held tight to her, and they stayed standing in the spring for a while, just enjoying each other, that is, until some rustling noises alerted them that they were no longer alone. Miroku pushed Sango behind him as he readied the rosary on his hand that contained the Air Rip. Silence fell for a bit before the intruder showed themselves.  
  
"Meow...Meow." called out Kirara. She was in her small form as she walked to the edge of the spring and sat down.  
  
Relief flooded the both of them as neither really wanted to do a battle with a demon in their nothings. (hehehe)  
  
"Kirara. What are you doing out here?" Sango questioned as she picked up the fire-kitty. Kirara purred and nuzzled into Sango's neck. She was quite proud of herself for a job well done in protecting her mistress as her male claimed her as his mate.  
  
"Miroku, I think we should get going now. We don't want the others worrying about us and then having them finding us like this."  
  
"Your right my Lady. Indeed it would be an uncomfortable situation for them to find us like this. Let us go now."  
  
** Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say anything when Miroku and Sango got up. They figured the two of them needed some time alone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. The hanyou looked over at his mate as he popped the last piece of meat into his mouth.  
  
"Yes my mate." Kagome flushed a nice shade of red across her cheeks.  
  
'Ohh Gods...this is so embarrassing. But I'm still hungry and now it's starting to hurt.'  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome more closely when he noticed the blush on her cheeks, but then became concerned when he sensed some distress coming from her. Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and placed her in his lap, nuzzling his face into her hair.  
  
"Kagome. What's the matter? Is something wrong with the pup?"  
  
Kagome turned enough to look into his golden eyes. She gave him a smile that melted his heart. She shook her head and then kissed his cheek.  
  
"No Inu-chan. The pup is doing very well. It's just..." Kagome then averted her gaze to her lap as her blush increased across her cheeks. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's chin and lifted her head up.  
  
"It's just what Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha was now very worried. It's not healthy for a pregnant bitch to worry so much, or so they say in the village.  
  
Slowly, Kagome reached up with her left hand and rubbed Inuyasha's right ear. When she saw his eyes close and his purring start, she whispered her plight to him.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
"Hmmmm...don't stop..." Inuyasha said in a husky voice.  
  
"I-..I'm still hungry." Said Kagome as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Inuyasha opened his eyes and held her body closer to his.  
  
"Is it normal to be so hungry all the time? I-I'm so hungry right now that it hurts. I'm scared." Inuyasha smiled from ear to ear and chuckled out loud a little. All of his worry melted away in a rush of relief.  
  
"Is that all!?!" Kagome nodded her head into his shoulder, fisting her hands in to his fire rat coat. Pulling her away a little and planting a chaste kiss on her soft lips, he placed his clawed hand onto her belly, and spoke.  
  
"There is nothing to be scared of my mate. That's just a good sign that there's a strong pup growing in you. The pup takes a lot from the mother. More so then human pups do. That's why the bitch eats so much all the time. Kagome...for now on, you need to tell me when you're hungry, before it hurts you ok. It's not only my duty to protect you, but it's my duty to provide you with fresh meat all the time for our growing pup. So..do you want some more meat to eat?" Kagome slowly nodded her head to him.  
  
"Ok then. How much more do you think?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I-I don't know Inuyasha. Just make the pain stop ok."  
  
"OI!! Shippou!!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. I'm right here." Shippou chirped.  
  
"How are your hunting skills?" Asked Inuyasha as he got to his feet with Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Ok I guess. Why?"  
  
"Kagome is still hungry. You're coming with me to hunt. While I take down something large, I want you to catch a few rabbits. Until the pup is born, Kagome needs a steady supply of fresh meat to eat through out the day ok." Shippou climbed into Kagome's arms and then nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"You got it Inu-Papa. I don't want my baby brother or sister to be hungry either. I'll get some berries too. I know where there's a good bush full of them." Kissing Kagome on the cheek, Shippou hopped off Kagome and on to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"All right. Ready to go when you are." Piped Shippou.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can ok Kagome." Inuyasha said as he too gave her a kiss, only on the lips.  
  
"Ok." Kagome replied. Then the two demons were gone in the blink of an eye as it were. Once Kagome was sure they left, she went in search of Kaede. She still had some questions that need answers to. After a minuet or so, Kagome found Kaede in one of the back rooms.  
  
"Kaede. Do you know anything about demon gestation?" Kagome asked. Kaede gave Kagome a funny look when she said the foreign word. Kagome giggled a little.  
  
"What I mean is, do you know how long I'll be with child."  
  
"No child. I do not know that. I do know that when a full demon female is pregnant, it is for about six months. But, since you are pregnant with a quarter demon, I am not sure."  
  
"Do you like Inuyasha would know?" Said Kagome.  
  
"There would have been a great deal more information provided to Inuyasha had his father not died when he did. Demon pregnancies were one of them. So for now, we can only wait and see what happens. I do know one thing however, your pregnancy will not be more then six months, that is for sure. Kagome...lay down so I can see how you are doing." Kagome laid down on one of the mats on the floor got comfortable.  
  
Kaede lifted up Kagome's shirt and pulled her skirt down a little. She then firmly, but gently pushed around Kagome's belly. Being a miko has its benefits.  
  
"Hmmm..I see.." Kaede mumbled more so to herself then Kagome. After a few more moments of gentle pushing, Kaede helped Kagome back up to her feet.  
  
"What were you feeling Kaede?" Kagome questioned as they made their way back into the main room of the hut.  
  
"Kagome...when did the two of you mate and became pregnant?"  
  
"Umm..hmmm..." Kagome cheeks flushed a bright red at the unexpected question, but she still answered Kaede.  
  
"I think it's been about a week. Why do you ask? Is something wrong with the pup" Kaede laughed a little, but then reassured her.  
  
"No child. It seems that everything's going to be just fine. Tell me though; can you quench your appetite?" Kaede asked as she brought forth ingredients for the stew she would make out of the meat Inuyasha will be bringing. Together the two of them began to chop the veggies.  
  
"No Kaede. I'm always hungry and I don't understand why. It is starting to scare me."  
  
"Just as Inuyasha had said Kagome, make sure you tell him when you are hungry. It is important that you eat when ever you can. And there is nothing to fear child. It seems to me that even though Inuyasha is only half demon and you are human, it looks like you will be delivering in just less than six months from now. Have you been able to feel the pup kick yet?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Umm..when I lay on my back...I can kind of feel something there... *gasp* Is that the pup moving? Already!? Wow, you mean I don't have to go through nine long months of being pregnant!?" Kagome for the most part, was just a little shocked to hear this. Usually the baby can't be felt until about five months along and pregnancies are about nine months, but then again, this isn't a human baby we're talking about either.  
  
Shortly after all the veggies were all cut and readied, Miroku and Sango walked in. Kagome immediately noticed that a pinkish blush tint was on Sango's cheeks and Miroku was sporting a full blown smile that looked suspicious. But the thing that really got Kagome's attention was that when ever the two of them looked like that, Miroku usually wore a nice bright hand print on one of his cheeks. But he wasn't this time.  
  
"Hey Kagome-sama. Where are Inuyasha and Shippou?" Miroku asked as he sat down. Sango didn't want to sit at the moment. In fact, the truth was that she was too sore at the moment to sit any, and way too excited to anyways.  
  
"They'll be back shortly Miroku-sama. They went hunting. It seems that since I am with pup, even if it is only a quarter demon, I can't seem to quench my appetite. Inuyasha says it's quite normal for the 'bitch' to be hungry all the time. He says that the pup is taking a lot from me, there for I am always hungry. And it hurts too. So, he and Shippou are out hunting to make sure that I have enough to eat through out the day so that my tummy doesn't hurt." Kagome giggled a little as she picked up a carrot to munch on.  
  
"Sango. Why aren't you sitting with us?" Kagome asked. Sango look to Kagome and her blush brightened a lot. Kagome noticed and decided it was time for a walk. She was very curious as to what had taken place between her best friend and Miroku.  
  
"Sango. Want to take a walk with me before Inuyasha comes back?" Kagome couldn't help the smirk on her lips when she asked Sango. Sango took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she needed to tell Kagome, especially if it turns out that she might be pregnant now as well. Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Unfortunately for the two of them, Inuyasha and Shippou returned before Kagome even got to her feet. Inuyasha did well on his word in providing plenty of meat for Kagome. He had two very nice looking deer's cleaned and ready to be cooked. And Shippou really looked proud of himself. Kagome giggled at the sight of him.  
  
"Kagome...what do you think? Will this be enough for my brother or sister?" Shippou handed Kagome one of Kaede's herb baskets full of blackberries and then pointed out the three fat rabbits Inuyasha was cutting into strips.  
  
"Ohhh Shippou-chan. You caught those rabbits all by yourself?" Kagome giggled a little and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you very much." In about a half an hour later lunch was ready.  
  
Inuyasha was in a state of bewilderment as he sat and watched Kagome eat the last pieces of rabbit meat, as was everyone else. Kagome kind of even surprised herself. She had eaten all three of the rabbits and the basket of berries. With a big yawn, Kagome stood up. Inuyasha got over it quickly and packed away the rest of the meats he had for her so that it didn't spoil.  
  
"Inuyasha...do you want to lay down with me. It seems that now that I am actually full, I am very *yawn* tired." Kagome yawned again and stretched a little. Before Kagome could say any ting eles, Inuyasha picked her up bridle style. But, just before heading to their room, Inuyasha spoke to Mirkou and Sango.  
  
"Miroku..I assume you will perform the human ceremony soon...." Inuyasha smirked when he saw both of them blushing brightly. More so Sango really then Miroku. They knew that Inuyasha could smell what they were up to earlier that morning.  
  
"I-..ummm...as soon as my Lady permits it..the of cource." Miroku said as he looked to Sango. Sango couldn't seem to bring her gaze up from her lap when Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Well, just to take too long you hear me Monk...ohhh and by the way. Congratulations." Inuyasha said as he nodded his head towards Sango.  
  
"And Sango, as far as your punishment is concerned..." Inuyasha started to say, then paused a moment. "Don't worry about it any more. But...I still want a re-match with you later."  
  
"You- you mean I'm.." Gasped Sango, looking over at Miroku. Inuyasha just nodded his head and left the main room for their bedroom. Quietly Inuyasha closed their and placed the now sleeping Kagome on futon. Carefully he took off her clothes and left her only in her pink panties. Disrobing himself a second later, he had himself spooned up against Kagomes back, nuzzling her neck and purring as he too, drifted off to sleep the day away with his pregnant mate.  
  
Miroku was the first to recover from Inuyasha's news. He wore a smile you have seen a mile away. Turning to face Sango, he drew her into a sheering kiss before he too, picked Sango up bridle style and made their way to one of the back rooms.  
  
"My Lady...let me love you again." Miroku said in a husky voice. Sango giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"And why should I?" Sango giggled out.  
  
"Because....I can't get enough."  
  
"Well Kirara, it looks like it's just you and me. Come on; let's go see if Kaede needs any help with anything." Said Shippou.  
  
"Meow...Meow.." Kirara said as she chased after Shippou. The rest of the afternoon in to evening went by quietly.  
  
At least until the dawning of the following day.  
  
** "INUYAHSA!!!! *pant...pant.gasp.* INUYASHA!!!! *gasp...* WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Screamed a young child of twelve or so through Kaede's village.  
  
A/N: I do love a good cliff hanger...don't you?? MUAHAHAHAHA *Cackles evilly* 


	10. An unexpected visitor

When I have lost my temper  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. I do own anything else. ~*~  
  
Ch 10 An unexpected visitor  
  
Now, we all know that Inuyasha can be grumpy at times, and since mating with Kagome, he has been getting better with his temper. But..when someone is screaming your name at the top of their lungs while your deep in sleep..tends to make any one into a very grumpy person. Inuyash is no exception. Growling in his throat, Inuyasha sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"*yawn*...hmmmmm..Inuyasha, what's the matter? *yawn* why are you growling?" A sleepy Kagome asked.  
  
"Hush now...there's something wrong." Inuyasha whispered as his cute little puppy ears swiveled around.  
  
"Kagome...stay in bed and don't move. Someone's calling me...it's a desperate call for help..." Inuyasha got out of bed and pulled his pants on. A second later he gave out a low bark. As he was putting on the rest of his clothes, Shippou came in.  
  
"Do you hear it too Shippou?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hai Inu-papa. It's scaring me. She's crying...a lot." Shippou said as he perched himself on to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I know pup. Now listen to me...I don't know what's going on yet, but I want you to stay with your mama. Understood. Help keep her safe."  
  
"You got." Shippou piped as he jumped into Kagome's lap and snuggled into her chest.  
  
"With my life Inu-papa."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and left their room. Walking into the main room, Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"Going into a possible battle isn't a good idea by myself...I better get the other two up to come with me." Inuyasha said out loud to himself. Nodding his head, he turned around and went back down the hall.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the door, but he didn't wait for an answer before walking in. He smiled at what he saw.  
  
Miroku and Sango must have kicked the blanket off during the night. The Monk was on his back with Sango's head on his chest. She had her left leg draped over his thigh and her arm was around his mid-section. Miroku's left hand was flexing on Sango's naked butt. Inuyasha just shook his head and chuckled to himself.  
  
'Damn Monk. Even in his sleep he's groping.'  
  
Inuyasha walked to the bed and turned around. Clearing his throat he lightly back kicked their bed to get their attention.  
  
"Huh!?! Wha!?! Inuyasha...*yawn* What's the big idea?" Miroku asked as he covered Sango's naked sleeping form.  
  
"Get up Miroku. Something's going-" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish as Kagome came running down the hall calling to him.  
  
"INUYAHA.." Kagome yelled as she came into the room. Inuyasha snapped to attention when he heard her distressed call as well a Miroku and now Sango.  
  
"Kagome!! What's wrong!?!" Inuyasha called out as he prepared to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome was fully dressed with bow in hand and her quiver slung over her shoulder.  
  
"My Lord. Quickly..we must hurry." Squeaked the tiny voice of Inuyasha's retainer, Myouga. Inuyasha was losing patients fast.  
  
"What the hell is going on old man?" Inuyasha nearly yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha.come on..its Rin. Something's horribly wrong." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome drag him down the hall just as a villager brought in Rin's worn out and tired body.  
  
"RIN!! What happened to you?" Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran to the little girl as the villager laid her down on a spare futon Kaede had. Kaede looked to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...bring the child some water and a cloth rag...Sango, please go fetch a warm blanket and a spare kimono...Miroku, Inuyasha, please leave so that we can get the child changed and cleaned."  
  
"Kagome...isn't this little girl the one that follows my half brother around every where?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome return with the requested items. Kagome laid the water and the cloth rag down and then looked in to his eyes.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. She is the same one. I have a bad feeling about this...wait for me outside ok. When we are done, I'll get you." The guys were a little weary at first to leave, but did so anyways.  
  
About an hour later or so, Kagome finally came out. She called to Miroku and Inuyasha, and then they all went back inside. Kaede had Rin propped up a little against the wall as she spoon fed the child some warm broth. When Rin had eaten all of the broth, Kaede excused herself.  
  
Kagome came to the side of the bed and sat down on it taking hold of her small hand. Sango sat down next to Kagome while Miroku and Inuyasha stood on the other side of the bed. Shippou, was being his cute self, snuggled into Rin's lap.  
  
"Rin..Please tell us what happen? How attacked you and where is Sesshoumaru?" Kagome ask in a soft voice. Rin just looked at her. It was then that Kagome noticed that Rin had a mild case of shock.  
  
"It's ok now Rin...we're your friends. We will help you, but we need to know what happened first ok." Rin looked at Kagome, then to Inuyasha before starting to speak.  
  
"I-.we..." Rin started to say. Kagome squeezed her hand a little for reassurance and nodded her head. Rin continued to gaze into Inuyashas eyes, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Rin whispered very softly. Tears started to well up in her eyes, her mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out.  
  
Inuyasha always hated to a woman cry. But seeing this little girl with tears in her eyes, really wrenched his heart. He had heard his name and was pretty sure no one else did. Slowly, Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and too, took her small hand into his large one. With a small smile, Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Kagome's right Rin. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything harm you ok."  
  
Rin's tears fell when Inuyasha spoke. He watched as they fell down her cheek before wiping them away. After Inuyasha was done, Rin flung herself to him and held onto his neck with such strength, it surprised Inuyasha.  
  
"He needs you...he...he told Rin to hide...and I did but...the bad demon is too strong for him..Rin knew he needed help...Rin came to find you and Kagome-nee-chan. It's his only hope..." Rin sobbed out into Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Rin finally calmed down. Inuyasha carefully pulled her away from himself and cupped her chin.  
  
"Rin..What happened to my brother? Who's attacking him and why?" Rin wiped away her remaining tears and settled herself into Inuyasha's lap. She snuggled into his chest before answering his question.  
  
"Rin is not knowing why the bad demon attacked her Sesshoumaru-sama. The bad demon kept saying for Sessshoumaru-sama to give him his pieces. Rin doesn't know what the bad demon is talking about. *sniff* Rin is scared Inuyasha-nii-chan. Onegai..help Sesshoumaru-sama.." Rin then buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and cried again.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Rin's small body and held her as she cried her heart out. After a while, Kaeda came in with some food for Rin to eat. She placed the tray of food on the small table and placed her hand onto Rin's shoulder.  
  
"Here child. You need to eat to regain your strength." But Rin wouldn't let go of Inuyasha. As gently as he could, Inuyasha pulled her away, and made her sit so she could eat her food. With a bit more encouragement from Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede, Rin wasted no time in wolfing down the food. It had been almost three days since she had last eaten. When Rin finally finished, Kaede handed Rin a cup of tea.  
  
"Rin, drink this all down. It will help you rest easy. Know that no harm will be fall you where child." Just before Rin was able to take the cup of tea, Inuyasha intercepted it from Kaede.  
  
"Rin..I need to ask you a question first." Inuyasha said. Rin nodded her head to him and he continued.  
  
"Do you remember what this bad demon looked like? Anything at all?"  
  
Rin got up from her place and resettled herself into Inuyasha's lap as she looked at an image in her minds eye. Taking a few deep breaths, Rin told of what she could remember.  
  
"Rin is sorry Inuyasha-nii-chan. There is not much in describing the bad demon. Rin only saw him wearing some sort of monkey fur. It was white I think."  
  
Clenching and unclenching his fists, Inuasyah was barely able to hand Rin her cup of tea. A low growl started in his chest and was slowly rising in volume.  
  
"Rin..what direction is the battle at?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Rin came from the West. They are battling on Sesshoumaru-sama's land." Rin said as she swallowed the last of her tea. Inuyasha carefully removed Rin from his lap again and placed her under the covers of her bed and tucked her in. Inuyasha then placed a tender kiss to Rin's forehead and pulled away.  
  
"Rin. You are to stay here in the village understood. Promise me that you'll stay here." Inuyasha firmly said. Rin was trying to keep her eyes open as best she could, but was slowly losing.  
  
"Inuyasha-nii-chan has Rin's word. Rin will be here *yawn* when Inuyasha and Kagome-nee-chan come back.." Rin yawned again and then closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful slumber. When Inuyasha saw that her breathing slowed and evened out, he took Kagome by the hand and they left. Kaede lit an incent and too, left the room.  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome back out into the main room of the hut where the rest of the group was at. Sango walked up the Inuyasha slowly.  
  
"Well...What did she say Inuyasha? What's going on?" Questioned Sango.  
  
Inuyasha's had his ears flat against his head and looked to Shippou.  
  
"Shippou..come here." Shippou looked up at Inuyasha and was a bit surprised at how much emotion he saw on Inuyasha's face, but chose not to say anything as he jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hai.Inu-papa." Shippou chirped.  
  
"I need you to stay with Rin while we are gone." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Shippou. Not this time. Please...I'm asking you to do this for us. Keep her safe until we come back." Shippou now knew for sure that there was something horribly wrong here. And he didn't like it one bit. Meekly, Shippou placed his tiny hand onto Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha...why are you so sad? What did Rin say that made you so sad?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippou, and swallowed hard. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Inuyasha looked over to where Kaede was at.  
  
"Kaede..take good care of Rin Shippou. Miroku... Sango..pack only what necessities we need, then we are leaving. Myouga, I want you here when I get back. Got it."  
  
"Yes Lord Inuyasha. I shall await your return here." Squeaked Inuyasha's retainer as he jumped his way onto Shippou's ear. Kaede took a step forward and looked at Inuyasha more closely.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going? I am sensing much sadness from you. Why?" Kaede said firmly, yet gently. Again, Inuyasha swallows hard. He tried to speak, but no word would come from his mouth.  
  
Kagome immediately saw his distress. She cupped his cheek and made him look at her as she spoke in a gently voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you take a rest in your tree for a bit? I'll come get you when we're ready to leave ok." Placing a tender kiss to his lips, Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and quietly left the hut to sit in his tree.  
  
When Kagome no longer felt Inuyasha's aura, she proceeded to the others of what Rin had said. Kagome took in a deep breath and sat down. The others sat as well when they notice the grave look upon Kagome's face.  
  
"Rin told us that Sesshoumaru is now fighting Naraku as we speak. He is after the pieces of the Jewel that Sesshoumaru has. This is to be our final battle everyone." Kagome lowers her head and eyes.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you all. Please don't be angry with me for not saying anything before now. Ever since the return of my stolen piece of soul, I have always known where all of the shard pieces were. But I chose not to say anything to Inuyasha or you. I don't want him to know just yet, if at all. I wanted to get Kouga's pieces first before the final battle took place, but that's not going to happened it looks like. You guys, our mission is nearly completed. There are no more shards in all of Feudal Japan, except for what I have around my neck and what pieces Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Naraku posses. Inuyash is very worried right now. There is no way in foretelling the out come of this battle. But...no mater what though...we must win this at any and all costs. And besides...Naraku is in for a big surprise when he sees that I now posses my full Miko power and strength." Kagome smirks at the thought of what Naraku's face might look like when he is hit with her full power.  
  
"Come on guys. I am fully confident that that basterd is going down for good." Every one in the room has a shocked look on their faces. It was so unlike Kagome to use such language. And then when Kagome flashed them a smirk that was dangerously similar to Inuyasha, their mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
"I think Inuyasha has rubbed off on her too much." Whispered Miroku to Sango. She nodes her head in agreement.  
  
"You know Miroku, Kagome is right. I know we'll beat him. Come on, lets get ready ok" Sango said as she stood up.  
  
With in a few minutes time, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all equipped with their weapons. Kagome had some how produced a smaller pack from some where in her bigger one. She backed it as best she could with bottles of water and all of her first-aid stuff.  
  
"Ok guys..I'm ready to go now. Are you?" At the nod of their heads they said their good byes to Kaede and left the hut.  
  
When they exited the hut, they went straight to the Go-Shinboku to where Inuyasha was at. Miroku and Sango stopped short of the tree so that Kagome could approach him by herself. Kagome was grateful to her friends for stopping without her having to say some thing. Kagome stopped at the base and looked up in to the branches.  
  
"My mate..it's time to go now." Kagome whispers just enough for only his ears to hear. Inuyash could hear the words and silently dropped in front of Kagome. Inuyasha places his hand on to her belly where their pup was growing at.  
  
"Kagome..I've been thinking..I want you to stay here. I can't risk losing you with this battle or our pup. Its one thing to fight Naraku or Sesshoumaru by themselves. But I ....." Inuyash trailed off as he looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. Kagome herself was a tad bit shocked when she beheld a single tear fall from his golden eyes. She never wanted to see tears in those golden depths again since that day where everything changed.  
  
Kagome placed her left hand on to his cheek and wiped the single tear away with her right. She then pulled him into a fierce hug, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Hush now... I am not and will not stay here. I know that this is going to be a very difficult battle for us, but I will see to it that it is put to an end now and forever. We will live in peace as will every one else in this world will once it is rid of the horrid evil. Our pup will be raised with both parents in love and joy. Do you hear me?" Kagome whispered to him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away a little from Kagome to fully look at her. He already could sense just how powerful she was ever since that tiny piece of her soul returned to her. Maybe they stood a chance this time he wondered.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then to his friends and nodded to them. When they came over close enough, Inuyasha reached out and pulled them all into a big group hug. Miroku and Sango weren't quite expecting this from their hanyou friend, but gladly returned it to him.  
  
"Well, this is it." Inuyasha said as he released everyone. He turned his back to Kagome and knelt down on one knee. When she was settled on his back, Inuyasha took off into the trees.  
  
"Kirara." Called Sango. When her faithful demon companion came, she looked to Miroku.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded his head and gave her a kiss onto her forehead.  
  
"Let's go Kirara." Kirara meowed to her mistress and transformed into her full fire cat form. Once Sango and Miroku settled into place, Kirara took off to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
A/N: I'm sorry this took a while guys. I promise the final chapter will be up soon ok. Then I can start working on my other fic. ^-^ 


	11. An End for a new Begining

When I have lost my temper  
  
Written by: Onimusha ~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and comp. ~*~  
  
Ch 11 An End for a new Beginning  
  
It was well into the night when Inuyasha decided to stop and make camp. Inuyasha knew his mate was very tired and hungry to boot. If he wanted to get to the battle as soon as possible, there was to be as few stops as possible. But with two pregnant females, that's was near impossible to do.  
  
Miroku and Sango were very grateful for Inuyasha finally stopping. Ridding Kirara all day and into the night made them very saddle sore, to say the least. After settling Kagome onto her sleeping bag, Inuyasha turned to Miroku.  
  
"Your mate is hungry as is mine. Here...use this thingy to gather some firewood ok. I'll be as quick as possible." Inuyasha was gone in a blink of an eye. Miroku looked at the strange thing in his hand until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Here, let me have it." Miroku heard Kagome say from behind him. He handed her the thingy and then heard a small click was heard the same time light shown on the ground. Miroku was at a loss for words at Kagome's light stick. Kagome then handed it back to him and then made her way back to where Sango was standing next to a still transformed Kirara.  
  
In no time at all, Miroku had a nice fire crackling as it cooked the rabbit meat that Inuyasha brought back. Inuyasha made sure that he ate in the woods because Kagome knows that he really doesn't like his meat cooked.  
  
When all the meat had been consumed, mainly by the two pregnant females of the group, it was finally time to settle into bed. They were now about a half a day away from Sesshoumaru's Palace. Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as a night breeze bore a very tiny trace amount of scent from Naraku and Sesshoumaru's battle.  
  
Inuyasha was so lost with in himself that when he felt the small hand on his shoulder; he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Inuyasha...What is it?" Kagome meekly asked her mate. Inuyasha turned around and looked deeply into Kagome's blue/gray eyes. Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his chest and held her.  
  
"Don't worry about it for now...right now, I want it to be just us." Inuyasha whispered as he picked Kagome up bridle style. Inuyasha took a quick look over at where Miroku and Sango were sleeping at. Once he noted that they were fast a sleep, he then took off into the trees.  
  
Kagome held tightly to his neck as he ran, but after a bit, she loosened up. After a bit of running, Inuyasha stopped all together. Kagome didn't want to open here eyes at all. She was comfortable in Inuyasha's arms and his movements were putting her to sleep fast. When he came to a stop, Kagome snuggled more into his chest.  
  
After Inuyasha made sure his senses couldn't pick up any signs of a threat, he shrugged out of his coat and laid it on the ground. Nuzzling into her neck, Inuyasha laid them on to the ground as well.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha's voice was husky as he said her name. Caressing his cheek with her right hand, she rubbed his ear with her left. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha began to purr and nuzzle into her neck.  
  
"My mate..onegai..I need you..." Kagome said as her voice began to crack and her eyes began to tear up.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away a little and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. He then frowned when he noticed that her intoxicating scent was laced with fear and sadness.  
  
"Kagome...My mate, why are you crying?" Said Inuyasha as he cupped her cheek with his clawed hand. His heart wrenched in his chest every time he saw her tears and he hated that feeling. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, his chest began to rumble in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I'm scared Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome.  
  
"Koi...I will never let anything happen to you.."Inuyasha trailed off a bit as he placed his hand upon her belly. "Or to our pup. I am stronger now then I have ever been Kagome. And it's all because of you. It was your stubbornness in caring for me that I fell in love with you."  
  
Looking deeply into Kagome's teary eyes, Inuyasha slowly undressed her, never once breaking the eye contact. Once all the clothing was removed, Inuyasha sat back and just admired his mate's naked beauty.  
  
Running his claws gently down Kagome's body from her neck to her junction and back up again, a solitary tear fell down his cheek and his voice cracked a bit when he spoke.  
  
"How is it that such a beautiful human ever became my mate? How-" Inuyasha stopped talking when Kagome took his hand and placed onto her right breast where her heart is.  
  
"Inuyasha...I fell in love with the whole of you. Now that I have my stolen piece of soul back, I am able to truly see into your heart and soul. And because of that, I love you more now, then ever before because I can now see that you love me for who I am as well." Kagome then gave Inuyasha one of her beautiful smiles as she just stared in to his golden eyes.  
  
Lightly squeezing the breast his hand was covering; Inuyasha leaned back down till they were nose to nose with each other. Squeezing a bit more, Kagome's eyes closed and her mouth parted in a silent gasp which Inuyasha promptly captured with his own mouth and slowly slid in his tongue to caress hers.  
  
When the lack of air finally forced them to part, Inuyasha sat up again and disrobed himself. Kagome was about to say something, but Inuyasha placed a clawed finger to her soft lips.  
  
"Shh...my mate. I know you need me as much as I need you, but I want to slowly memorize your body again before I mate you."  
  
With a nod of her head, Inuyasha removed his finger from her lips and trailed his claws down her neck, pausing briefly at her breasts and squeezing them, then continued to drag his claws downward till he cupped her heat with his hand.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered when she felt Inuyasha's thumb start to rub her clit. Immediately upon doing that movement, Kagome's arousal scent spiked high. Pleased with himself for getting the desired reaction from her, he leaned down and captured a tit in his mouth and suckled like a puppy would, all the while continuing his slow torcher until Kagome's body was finally pushed into a powerful orgasm.  
  
After Kagome got her breath back, she reached up and rubbed his left ear. In a voice no louder then a whisper, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Please my mate...I need you now..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled down as his mate. He could tell that her need for him was as great as his need was for her. But he wasn't done yet. Placing a clawed finger to her soft lips once again, Inuyasha shook his head no. leaning down to her ear he whispered.  
  
"I want to make love to you tonight Kagome, not just pleasure you." With that one sentence, shivers up and down her spine. Kagome nodded her head again, and Inuyasha removed his finger from her mouth so that his own could capture them. Inuyasha's kiss was passionate and demanding, yet slow and soft as he poured his whole self into that kiss. When Inuyasha finished, he pulled back a bit a little, but only enough so that he was able to slowly drag his tongue across her jaw line and down her neck.  
  
Kagome had kept her eyes closed when Inuyasha had finished his kiss. And when she felt his slightly rough tongue slid across her jaw line and then down her neck, she moaned out his name.  
  
Inuyasha was nearly knocked off balance as he licked her jaw line and neck. Kagome's was evident enough through his nose, but was nothing compared to the actual taste of her arousal and pleasure combined. He enjoyed that drunken feeling so much that he bathed her whole body with his tongue, paying close attention to the jaw line and the valley between her breasts where the taste is more potent.  
  
When at last Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he leaned over to her ear.  
  
"Kagome...look at me koi." He whispered. As Kagome slowly opened her eyes to him, she drew him into a gentle kiss. As the kiss ended, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure what's going to happen in the morning mate...but I want to do something special with you. Though I am a half breed, I choose to take you every time as the human males do...but this time I want to take you in the dog demon way." Kagome propped herself up on to her elbows with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You can take me anyway you wish Inuyasha. I would never deny you anything." Kagome responded as she caressed his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha was so over joyed that a low growl started in his chest as he slowly turned Kagome over and positioned her onto her hands and knees. Placing his hands onto her hips, Inuyasha slowly dragged his tongue from her tail bone to the nape of her neck. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts. Kagome moaned when Inuyasha gentle squeezed her breasts as he began to nibble and lick her nape.  
  
"This may hurt a bit." He whispered as he pushed himself in and bit down onto her nape at the same time.  
  
Kagome arched her back and screamed at the amount of pain/pleasure she was experiencing. Inuyasha held himself still for a moment so that Kagome could catch her breath. When she then started to slowly move her hips back and forth, Inuyasha got the hint that she was ready.  
  
Pulling out slowly and pushing back in, Inuyasha lapped at the newest bite mark on Kagome's skin. Growling louder this time, Inuyasha slide his hands back down her sides to rest them on her hips. Gently gripping them as to not bruise her skin, Inuyasha picked up the pace with their mating.  
  
It didn't take long for Inuyasha to feel Kagome's fast approaching climax. As her walls closed around his hardened member, Inuyasha roared her name to the heavens as he spilled his seed into her womb again.  
  
After the pulsing of Kagome's walls had ceased, Inuyasha pulled out and laid her down onto her back. Covering her with his fire-rat coat, Inuyasha then laid his right ear onto Kagome's belly. Smiling from ear to ear, Inuyasha started purring as he listened to his pups heart beat.  
  
After sometime had gone by, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's breathing had evened out. Placing a gentle kiss to her belly, Inuyasha spooned himself to her back. Once he was comfortable, he placed his hand onto her belly and slipped off into sleep where he would dream of about his new family and about the new life they that would start when the evil is gone from the world.  
  
As the start of a new day dawned on the horizon, the birds awoke from their nests to fill the sky with their music, just as some of the nightly creatures were starting to bed down for the day. And in a small forest glade, an Inuyoukai started to stir awake as the morning light danced on his eye lids.  
  
Grumbling about how bright the light was on his sensitive eyes, Inuyasha stretched his lean body out and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Inuyasha automatically started scenting the air with his nose. Upon doing so, Inuyasha chest started to vibrate with a loud growl.  
  
Quickly jumping to his feet, Inuyasha threw his pants on and then gently wrapped Kagome in his coat. Once he had her securely in his arms, Inuyasha run with all his might back to where Miroku and Sango where.  
  
When Kagome started to feel the wind on her face from Inuyasha's running, she slowly opened her eyes. When her foggy mind started to process what it was seeing, she tried to move but found she couldn't. She then looked to his face and didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Inuyasha..where are we going?" Kagome meekly asked. The look she was seeing on Inuyasha's face was now starting to worry her.  
  
"Inuyasha.put me down. Now. What's going on? Answer me." Kagome sternly said.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome no answer, instead though, he tightened his hold on her and ran faster. With in minuets, they were back at their camp. Miroku and Sango were still sleeping.  
  
Setting Kagome to her feet, he instructed her to get dressed as quickly as possible. Inuyasha then went over to where the Monk and Exterminator slept.  
  
"Miroku..Sango, get up now. We're leaving as soon as you're ready."  
  
"Huh...*yawn*..Inuyasha ..there is no need to be impatient-" Miroku started to say, but the look on Inuyasha's face and the loud growl he was making, made whatever words that were still in Miroku's mouth, die away.  
  
When Kagome saw what had just taken place, she could feel the fear starting to seep into her body. She could tell just by Inuyasha's stance that he knew something was not right. Slowly walking to her mate, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"Inuyasha..what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond at first, but scented the air instead. He was starting to get a little edgy with what the scents on the breeze were telling him. Quickly slinging the backpack on to his shoulder and then scooping up Kagome onto his back, Inuyasha looked to the others.  
  
"We need to hurry. Now."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha took off to the West, in the direction of where the battle of his half brother and Naraku was taking place at. After a few moments of staring off in the direction that Inuyasha went in, Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and followed.  
  
"Inuyasha..what is it? Why are you shaking so much?" Kagome queried. Instead of an answer, Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and ran faster.  
  
Sometime later, Inuyasha had to stop. Gently putting Kagome down, Inuyasha dropped to one knee and vomited. The air was extremely heavy with blood and the scent of it has been turning his stomach until finally he could no longer take it. Slowly, however, Inuyasha began to realize just who's blood it was. It was that of his half brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head down in sadness. With the amount of blood that was in the air, that only meant one thing, Sesshoumaru was now dead. They may have hated each other, but there was still a very small something inside of him that grieved the loss of his brother. Throwing back his head, Inuyasha roared out into the heaves and started to cry.  
  
Kagome for the most part, didn't know what to make of Inuyasha's behavior. All she knew was that she needed to comfort him. So, slowly walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly as he sobbed. Miroku and Sango took some steps away to give the pair some room.  
  
"My mate..Why are you crying? Why is it that I am feeling such sorrow coming from you?" Kagome said into his back.  
  
Drying his eyes with the back of his hand, Inuyasha slowly stood up with Kagome. Turning her around to face him, Inuyasha looked into her eyes and spoke.  
  
"Kagome..I want you to stay here. You and Sang must stay here, no matter what. Don't follow any farther. Miroku...come with me."  
  
"What do you mean you want me to stay here? I am not going to let you battle them alone Inuyasha. I-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha placed a clawed finger to her lips.  
  
"There is no 'them' Kagome. Now there is only Naraku. I will not have my mate and pup in danger. You are my home Kagome. If anything happened to you, it would surely kill me." Cupping her cheek, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her soft lips, and then kneeled down in front of her belly.  
  
"Kagome..promise me that if anything happens to me, that you will go back to your time and seal the well. Please..promise me that you will do this so that if I should die, I will die knowing that you and our pup will be safe." Inuyasha then nuzzled into her belly and kissed it.  
  
Kagome slowly got down on her knees and hugged Inuyasha. As her tears freely fell down her cheek, she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I will do as you ask my mate. But I am still coming with you to fight Naraku. I must see to it that our world is forever more purged of his evil. If not, then our pup as no future. Now come. The sooner we get there, the sooner this will be over." Kagome said as she took his hand and helped him stand. Kissing him softly, she turned to her friends.  
  
"Let's do this and forever more have peace in our world."  
  
As Kagome was adjusting her bow and quivers, Inuyasha gently cupped her chin to look up at him.  
  
"I guess there's no way I can convince you to stay here..is there mate."  
  
"No Inuyasha. But I do promise that if anything happens to you, I will go and seal the well like you ask. Just try and not let it come to that ok I don't want our pup to be with out a father."  
  
Kissing her softly on the forehead, Inuyasha scooped Kagome onto his back and looked to Miroku and Sango. With a nod of their heads, they jumped onto Kirara and took off. Inuyasha lead the way to the battle scene.  
  
With in a few minuets, Inuyasha came to a stop in a large clearing. Growling quite loudly, Inuyasha surveyed the scene in front of him. It was horrifying to say the least. Blood and pieces where everywhere in the clearing. All of which belonged to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome...go and hide with Sango..." Inuyasha whispered as he let her off his back.  
  
"Wha-" She started to say, but couldn't finish when Inuyasha put his finger onto her lips.  
  
"Please..I don't want you two involved unless it is necessary that you come into battle. Now go" And with that, Inuyasha gave her a small push towards Sango and watched as they ran off. He and Miruko looked on as the two most important people in their lives disappeared into the surrounding forest. It was only when they heard an evil and most familiar laugh echo through the clearing.  
  
"Kukukukukkukuk...now there is nothing you can do to stop me half breed. I now own all the Shikon no Tamma but the piece your wench possesses. That stupid wolf didn't put up much of a fight as your dear brother did hanyou..And when I finish with you, I will take my time in getting what I want from your wench... in more ways then one." Taunted Naraku.  
  
"NEVER!!! Your will never win Naraku. Come out and fight me." Inuyasha screamed as he drew out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kukukukuk.Are you in that much of a hurry to meet your end hanyou?"  
  
"AARRGGHH!!!!' Screamed Inuyasha as he lunged at Naraku. Miruko was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to help Inuyasha, but at the same time, protect the girls. He just stood there and watched on as two demons battled on in what he hoped to be the final battle.  
  
Silently chanting to himself for Inuyasha's protection, Miroku cut himself off when one of Naraku's tentacles went through Inuyasha's stomach and lifted him up, then threw him into a nearby tree which effectively knocked him out.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide with fear as she looked down at Inuyasha's stilled form. Her hands instinctively going to her mouth to hide their concealment when a scream tried to claw its way out of her throat. Sango had to do the same when she witnessed a tentacle going through Miruko's shoulder and effortlessly threw him as well.  
  
A very cold chill went through the two females when Naraku looked right at them and grinned.  
  
"No..." Whispered out Kagome. "I must not allow it to end this way."  
  
With her hands and body shaking severely with fear and rage, she took off her bow and notched an arrow. Sango fell to her knees and wept as she watched as Kagome fill her arrow with her miko powers.  
  
"Kukukukukuku....so my little miko, angry are you? Kukuku... Why do you be a good little girl and bring me the rest of the Shikon no Tamma."  
  
All of a sudden, Sango saw Kagome go very still. Her body had stopped its trembling when Naraku started to talk. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out again, Kagome spoke in a calm voice that held no trace of her fear or rage that was there a moment ago.  
  
"Naraku..I am willing to let you live provided you hand over the jewel piece to its right full guardian. If not, you will force me to end your life here."  
  
"Kukukuku..you can never destroy me miko. My powers are far greater now then yours..Kukukuku."  
  
Kagome arched a brow and pulled her bows string taught.  
  
"So I take it your answer is no then, Naraku."  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome for a second before he started to move. But he didn't get a chance to being that Kagome pretty much knew that now he was coming for her. It happened so fast that Sango didn't see Kagome move or ever twitched a muscle. All Sango heard was a horrifying scream coming from Naraku as Kagome's purifying miko powers slowly started to turn him into dust.  
  
When a breeze came along and blew the dust away, Kagome collapsed to the ground from fatigue in using so much power in that one arrow to make sure that that evil never came back to the earth. Sango simply stared at the place that Naraku once stood just a moment ago.  
  
'It's finally over. Now my family has been avenged and I can now live a life I have always wanted.' Sango thought to herself as she checked on Kagome.  
  
Once Sango was sure that Kagome was ok and peacefully resting, she went over to where Miroku was sitting against a tree trunk, staring at his right hand that use to contain the Air Rip. Looking from his hand to his wife, Miroku stood up and embraced Sango. The family curse that had killed his father and his fathers' father is finally no more.  
  
"Sango..where is Kagome. Is she alright?" Miroku whispered. With a slight nod of her head, Sango pointed to where Kagome laid.  
  
"Go back and stay with her Sango. I'll be Inuyasha over."  
  
Sango let Miroku go. And as he watched her return to Kagome's side, he went over to where Inuyasha was laying at. Unfortunately for Miroku, Inuyasha was still out cold. After a few moments of shaking Inuyasha's shoulders, Miroku was finally able to wake him up. And the first thing out of his mouth was where Kagome is.  
  
After a little bit of a struggle, Mirkou was able to help Inuyasha onto Kirara and then on to where Kagome and Sango where. Once everyone was on board, they carefully made their way back to the Kaedes village.  
  
A/N: argh.Im done with this chapter. Last one coming soon. It's the Epilogue. PLZ R/R 


	12. Epilog

When I have lost my temper  
  
Wrote by: Onimusha  
  
~*~ A/N: I don't own Inu and company. And the poem is mine. ~*~  
  
Chapter 12 Epilog  
  
Kagome woke up with a start as Sango continued to bath her forehead with a damp cloth. Smiling weakly at her best friend, Kagome closed her eyes in an effort to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Is he safe?" Kagome whispered out as she placed both her hands onto her belly. "Tell me..Is he alive and safe Sango?"  
  
Sango smiled down at Kagome as she rung out the cloth rag again. But, just before she was able to give the young girl an answer, a clawed hand was set onto her shoulder and squeezed gently. Sango didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know that it was time to go. Very carefully, Sango leaned down and hugged the only female she considers her sister.  
  
"Rest Kagome. I'll go and make up some lunch."  
  
Once the door was closed, Inuyasha carefully picked up Kagome and placed her into his lap. Gripping his coat tightly in her small hands, she buried her face into his shoulder and wept.  
  
Inuyasha knew she wasn't weeping out of sadness or anguish, but in stead, it was over the fact that all of the pain, the suffering and all of the turmoil that they had gone through for the past three years was not all in vain.  
  
He also knew that it was because now Sango's family and village have now been avenged as well as Miruko's cure is no more. He will now be able to watch his child be born into this world with out the cure that was on him, his Father and Grandfather.  
  
But most of all, he knew she weeps for great joy in knowing that the world is now rid of that horrid evil and they can now raise their pups in peace and tranquility.  
  
Slowly rubbing his hands up and down her back, he softly purred to help comfort her.  
  
Now that there is plenty of time to enjoy their life together, he hugged her closer. Kissing the top of her head, he laid them to where he spooned his body to hers. And for the first time in many years, Inuyasha is able to honesty relax his body for sleep.  
  
With the rumblings from Inuyasha's chest onto her back, Kagome was able to will her body to relax and let sleep take over again.  
  
Sango closed the door again as a sigh of relief escaped her at the sight of her two friends. As she picked up the tray of food, Shippou and Rin slowly approached her. Sango shook her head no when she say Shippou open his mouth.  
  
"Not right now Shippou. They need to rest for a while. Don't worry...they are going to be just fine."  
  
Just as Sango was about to pick up the little kit to offer some comfort, the bedroom door opened. Sango turned around to see her hanyou friend standing in the door way.  
  
"Sango," Inuyasha whispered, "Its ok. Let him come in."  
  
Shippou immediately jumped up and hugged Sango before hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. After giving the kit a pat on the head, Inuyasha went back into their room and closed the door. Sango smiled and took Rins hand and lead her back down the hall.  
  
"Come on Rin. I'll bet your hungry ne? I know I am."  
  
Rin giggled as she was lead back into the main room. After a quick check on Mirokus injured shoulder, they sat to eat lunch.  
  
Kaede had excused herself shortly after they had returned back saying she'll stay over at the village elder's home for a few days so they can rest in peace. They were grateful to her for that.  
  
When Inuyasha was sure Sango and Rin were well into their lunch, he made his way back to where Kagome was at. Giving voice to a soft growl, Shippou hopped off his shoulder and disappeared down Kagomes shirt to snuggle close to her.  
  
Once Inuyasha saw that Shippou had settled down, he lay down and spooned up against her back with his arms around her waist.  
  
***  
  
It has now been about six months since Naraku was destroyed. With the Shikon no Tama now whole once more, the demon activity has been slow but steady since they still desire its power. But, if one would take a good look at the tallest tree in the village, they would see a proud looking hanyou male standing guard of a small hut. Inside this small hut was his family; a small Kitsune cub, his mate and their week old female pup named Purity.  
  
She has some of her father's demon traits like the white/silver hair, and her ears had a slight point to them. Her eyes were that of her mother; a beautiful grey/blue. The blood that floods in the pup's veins are filled with her mothers Miko magic.  
  
It was late afternoon on the eighth day after his pup was born, that a baby's cry reached the sensitive ears of the hanyou male who was on guard. A short time later, a Priest walked out of a hut that was next to the one being protected. In his arms he carried a very small bungle of blankets. He walked over to the tree that the demon was in and spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"Come see my new son, Inuyasha. His name will be Kahlan." The hanyou looked down at the Priest.  
  
"How is Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped to his feet.  
  
"She is tired, but well." Miroku replied as he smiled. Smiling as well, Inuyasha took a peek at the new born babe.  
  
"I hope that your pup will grow up just as strong as his parents. Now go back. Its time for his first feeding."  
  
Miroku turned and headed back to his hut with his new son held close to his heart. Once Inuyasha saw him enter his hut, he too, headed to his own.  
  
As he walked into their room, his smile grew wider. There on the futon, laying on top the blankets was his daughter fast a sleep with Shippou curled asleep next to her with his little hand holding her little hand. Moving past the bed, he went to where Kagome stood next to the window.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face into her neck, he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Miroku has a son."  
  
Nodding her head in answer that she heard him, she continued to look out the window at the setting sun and admiring the beautiful colors that filled the sky. Lifting her hand to his head, she began to rub the closest ear.  
  
"I would like our next pup to be a boy." Kagome said in a very low whisper, but his ears heard every word. "But not for a while though. We have plenty of time to work on our family."  
  
'Time is... to slow for those who wait to swift for those who fear to long for those who grieve to short for those who rejoice but for those who love time is eternity.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OSWORI~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanx for all of your reviews peeps. I loves you all for all of your helpful comments and such. I truly have fun writing this story. Remember to review ok. Later all. 


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
I WANT TO FIRST SAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY STORIE AND TO INFORM YOU THAT THANX TO MY BESTEST FRIEND/ SIS IN THE WHOLE WORLD. SANCTIFIED_EPIPHANY97..MY POEM FOR THIS STOIRE WILL BE GETTING PUBLISHED THIS SUMMER IN A POETRY BOOK. IM SO VERY EXCITED ABOUT IT. I WANT TO TELL EMERALDRAGON KEEP GOING ON YOUR WRITINGS OK.NO MATTER WHAT.. I WLL ALWAYS BETA READ FOR YA EMERALD WHEN EVER YOU NEED IT. AND SANCT..YOU KEEP AT YOUR WRITINGS AS WELL OK. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPENED.heheheh  
  
YOURS TRULY,  
  
-ONIMUSHA- (AKA Inu) 


End file.
